Una nueva leyenda
by kurayami sora
Summary: EDITADO Y MEJORADO, HISTORIA CAMBIADA. Pokémon Special. Una nueva generación de pokédex holders ha llegado, y con ellos, una nueva leyenda. Hoenn, Kanto y Johto. Leves shipping (special, mangaquest, frantic y commoner).
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva leyenda.

Esta historia es la anterior, pero mejorada, la cambié por diferentes razones:

1= La historia era muy simple y básica.

2= Quise mejorar la redacción y errores ortográficos.

3= La historia en si, no me gustó mucho.

Los personajes se mantendrán, los pokémon iniciales y los equipos enemigos. Lo que cambiará es como empezaron su aventura los personajes, cambiará la aventura y otras cosas más. Trataré de ponerle más acción y más batallas.

Eso es todo, no me enrollo más.

* * *

><p>Eran las 11:30 de la mañana, en Ciudad Verde, un joven de ojos morados, cabello negro y ropa oscura esperaba a su amigo de Pueblo Paleta.<p>

-¿Dónde está ese maldito niño?- Preguntó un joven de 13 años furioso -Ya lleva hora y media de retraso, tenemos que irnos- gritó al aire, haciendo que la gente lo mirara de manera extraña -Es la última vez que lo espero- exclamó sin importarle que la gente lo mirara -Suficiente, iré a buscarlo- dijo poniéndose a caminar en dirección a Pueblo paleta, la gente seguía mirándolo por hablar muy fuerte mientras caminaba -Ese niño. Es la última vez que lo espero. Siempre me hace lo mismo. Ya verá, cuando lo vea, me las pagará. Le pediré al Numel de papá que queme su casa. Le pediré a Scyther que lo corte en pedazos y luego usaré Hidrobomba en sus restos. Si, si, eso haré- esta vez la gente lo miró horrorizada, ¿cómo un niño podía decir cosas tan horribles? -Ya verás "amigo", ya verás- dijo saliiendo de la ciudad.

En Pueblo paleta.

En una casa de Pueblo paleta, un niño seguía durmiendo a pesar de la hora y de tener un compromiso pendiente, ni un terremoto podría despertarlo, solo una cosa podía hacerlo y ese algo era...

-¡**Taiyou**, despierta maldito holgazán!- le gritó su amigo afuera de su casa, haciendo que éste se cayera de la cama.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué?- dijo somnoliento parándose del suelo y restregándose los ojos.

-Al fin despiertas niño- dijo el niño que estaba afuera, solo que ahora estaba sobre un árbol.

-No me digas niño, **Tsuki**- le dijo este antes de bostezar.

-Entonces niña- le dijo Tsuki indiferente sentado en la rama del árbol -Siempre tuve sospechas de tus gustos pero...-

-Cállate, solo digo que no me trates en como menor por ser solo un año mayor que yo- le dijo Taiyou buscando su ropa en un montón que estaba sobre el suelo.

-Claro, claro- dijo sin importarle lo que decía su amigo -oye, deberías ordenar tu cuarto, hay hasta Raticates aquí dentro-

-Claro, "Señor ordenado"- dijo haciendo comillas.

-Sabes, quería quemarte con el Numel de papá, luego cortarte con Scyther y por último usar Hidrobomba en ti con Sharpedo, pero creo que mejor no, me mancharía de sangre- dijo Tsuki, quien seguía en el árbol.

-Oh gracias por "preocuparte por mi"- dijo sarcásticamente -Me cambiaré de ropa, sal de ahí si no quieres verme desnudo- dicho esto, Tsuki bajó de un salto del árbol.

-Te esperaré en tu sala- dijo entrando a la casa de su amigo, como si fuera suya. -Hola señor Miyamoto- dijo al padre de su amigo cuando entró.

-Oh Tsuki, ¿qué haces aquí, no tenían que ir a Ciudad verde para esa conferencia que da el profesor Oak a medio día?- preguntó el padre de Taiyou a su amigo.

-Sí, solo que Taiyou aún no se viste si quiera- dijo apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-Oye, tengo algo para ti- le dijo el hombre a Tsuki.

Unos minutos después.

-Bien Tsuki, vámonos- dijo Taiyou bajando la escalera de su habitación, vestido de una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul, sobre la camiseta, vestía una chaqueta roja.

-Bien, vámonos ya, la conferencia empieza a medio día, son las 11:47, nos quedan trece minutos, afortunadamente Ciudad verde no está muy lejos- dijo Tsuki saliendo de la casa.

-Si, si, como digas- dijo Taiyou siguiéndolo -Adiós papá- se despidió.

-Adiós chicos, cuídense- se despidió el mayor.

-Debes aprender a madrugar- le sermoneaba Tsuki.

-Y tú debes aprender a divertirte- le respondía Taiyou -Oye, ¿qué edad tiene el profesor Oak?-

-No lo se, pero ya es muy viejo, por eso hace esta conferencia, para elegir un asistente- le explicó Tsuki a su amigo -Espero ser yo-

-Siempre pensé que tú trabajarías con algo relacionado a la ciencia y yo sería entrenador pokémon- le dijo sonriente -Mira, un Pidgey, saquemos a nuestros pokémon-

-Como quieras, ve Shelmet- dijo Tsuki sacando a su pokémon.

-Sal, Karrablast- dijo Taiyou sacando al suyo.

-Ataquen- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Ya estamos en Ciudad verde, quedan 5 minutos para que empiece, démonos prisa- dijo Tsuki -Ese es el lugar- dijo apuntando una casa. Ambos corrieron pero alguien se interpuso frente a los 2 y los chocó de frente.<p>

-Fíjate, ¿quiéres?- le dijo Taiyou levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué?, pero si eran ustedes los que venían corriendo- le respondió la persona, quien resultó ser una chica de más o menos la edad de el par de amigos, la cual vestía una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una falda azul y su cabello era largo y café.

-Chicos- los llamó Tsuki.

-¿Qué?- le dijeron los 2, quienes estaban mirándose fijamente con odio.

-Van a cerrar las puertas, apúrense- dijo Tsuki entrando al lugar -Si si, ya vay- dijo Tsuki entrando también y se fijó que la chica también entró.

Cuando Tsuki y Taiyou se sentaron, la chica lo hizo atrás de ellos.

-¿Por qué nos sigues?- le preguntó enojado Taiyou.

-No los sigo- le respondió ella igual de enojada -Yo también quiero ser la asistente del porf. Oak-

-Pues no pareces una asistente de científico-

-¿Me estás diciendo tonta?- le gritó la joven, haciendo que la gentelos mirara -Soy más inteligente de lo que parezco-

Tsuki por su parte solo se limitaba a guardar silencio en su asiento, aguantando su furia. -Dejen de ser tan infantiles-

-Oh lo siento "señor maduro"- se burló Taiyou.

-Cállense, miren, el profesor ya llegó- les dijo la joven.

-Oye- la llamó Tsuki -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy **Ai****, Ai Tajiri**- le respondió más amigablemente -¿Y ustedes?-

-**Tsuki Nomura**, un gusto- le saludó Tsuki.

-**Taiyou Miyamoto**- dijo Taiyou sonriéndole.

-Vaya, que rápido se les pasó el enojo- pensó Tsuki -Miren, ya empezó a hablar- dijo refiriéndose al Prof. Oak.

-Muy buenas tardes- empezó a hablar el investigador -Como ya sabrán, el motivo de esta conferencia es encontrar a mi nuevo asistente, pues, el tiempo no se detiene para nadie, y ya estoy viejo. La entrada a esta información era libre, pero solo 3 personas, serán los elegidos. Esas personas deben ser inteligentes, astutas, fuertes, hábiles en batallas y sobre todo valientes. Por eso, se les hará una prueba, se dividirán en 3 grupos, los ganadores de cadagrupo serán los afortunados, los que quieran participar, ordénense aquí- dijo apuntando a su lado -Sin más que decir, mucha suerte- terminó su discurso. Los asientos quedaron vacíos, los 3 jóvenes estaban cada uno en una fila, con ansias de ganar.

-Seremos los ganadores- le dijo Taiyou a Tsuki.

-No se olviden de mi- les dijo Ai a sus nuevos amigos.

-Seremos los 3 asistentes del Prof. Oak- les dijo Tsuki a los 2.

-Jajaja- se rieron unos hombres atrás de ellos -Unos niños como ustedes no podrán ganarnos-

-La edad no representa sabiduría o experiencia- les habló Tsuki sin mirarlos.

-Bien dicho- le dijeron sus amigos.

-Mustren sus pokémon- les dijo el profesor. Habían pokémon de todo tipo, Geodudes, Seakings, Gyarados, etc.

-Sal Shelmet- dijo Tsuki sacando a su pokémon -Con esa cosa planeas ganarnos- se rió un hombre con un Gyarados en su misma fila.

-Shelmet es más fuerte de lo que aparenta- dijo Tsuki, quien seguía sin mirarlos.

-Bien, comiencen las batallas- les dijo el profesor a los concursantes.

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo de este niño- dijo un hombre -Ve Shelder-

-Shelmet, **Tóxico**- ordenó Tsuki y el pokémon obedeció, envenenando a su rival.

-Oye- le gritó el hombre.

-Ahora **Bofetón lodo**- ordenó debilitando a su oponente.

-¿Quién sigue?-

-El primer ganador del grupo A es Tsuki Nomura- anunció el profesor.

-Bien Karrablast usa **Picotazo**- ordenó Taiyou a su pokémon, el cual debilitó a su oponente, el cual era un Kakuna.

-El primer ganador del grupo B es Taiyou Miyamoto- anunció el profesor.

-Minccino usa **Doble bofetón**- ordenó Ai a su Minccino.

-La primera ganadora del grupo C es Ai Tajiri- anunció nuevamente el profesor.

Así combate tras combate los jóvenes entrenadores llegaron a la final de su respectivo grupo.

-El ganador del grupo B es Taiyou Miyamoto- anunció el investigador con Taiyou y Ai a su lado, la joven ya había ganado sobre su grupo. Solo faltaba Tsuki.

-Confiamos en ti- le gritaron sus amigos.

-No me ganarás- dijo el hombre de antes con un Gyarados.

-La batalla es 1 vs. 1, Shelmet contra Gyarados- anunció el prof. Oak.

-Su amigo tiene desventaja de tipo- les dijo un hombre a Taiyou y Ai.

-Si, pero no perderá- le dijo Taiyou -Así es Tsuki-

-Acabaré con esto rápido, Gyarados **Hiper rayo**- ordenó el contrincante de Tsuki.

-Shelmet, **Protección**- ordenó y su pokémon pudo protegerse -Ahora deberá recuperarse de su ataque- le dijo Tsuki seriamente -Shelmet usa **Tóxico**- ordenó y envenenó a Gyarados.

-Grrr- grunó el hombre -Gyarados, vuelve a usar **Hiper rayo**- ordenó el hombre furioso.

-Shelmet, vuelve a usar **Protec****ción**- ordenó Tsuki, y para su suerte hizo efecto.

-Oye eso no es justo-

-Si lo es- le dijo Tsuki antes de bostezar -Tu Gyarados debe volver a recuperarse, Shelmet usa **Bomba lodo**- ordenó causándole un gran daño a su oponente.

-No puede ser Gyarados usa **Golpe**-

-Shelmet, ya sabes que hacer- dijo y acto seguido su Shelmet volvió a usar **Protección**-

-No puede ser- gritó el furioso hombre.

-Tranquilo, esta es la última vez que hace efecto- le dijo Tsuki -Shelmet, es nuestra oportunidad, **Bomba lodo**- ordenó Tsuki y su pokémon obedeció, causándole más daño y luego vino el veneno restando salud a Gyarados.

-Bien, protección ya no hará efecto, entonces, acábalo con **Golpe**-**  
><strong>

-Shelmet, haz lo que tú ya sabes- ordenó y acto seguido, Shelmet se escondió en su coraza y por lo tanto no recibió daño.

-No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible?-

-Shelmet tiene una coraza muy dura, cuando siente peligro se esconde en ella para no recibir daños- explicó Tsuki -Bien, de nuevo** Bomba lodo**-

-No puede ser, y con Golpe mi Gyarados quedó confundido-

-Ataca, arriésgate-

-Grrr, Gyarados, Hidropulso- Ordenó pero Gyarados estaba tan confuso que se hirió a si mismo, quedando debilitado.

-Regresa Gyarados, esto no acaba aquí- dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar.

-El último ganador es Tsuki Nomura- anunció el profesor, las personas que quedaban en el lugar aplaudieron -Estos 3 jóvenes serán mis nuevos asistentes- Ai y Taiyou sonreían ampliamente, pero Tsuki se mantenía neutral -Vamos a mi laboratorio de Pueblo paleta-

En el laboratorio.

-Bien, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Necesito que me ayuden a completar estos cuestionarios- dijo dándoles una hoja a cada uno -Son un tanto complicados, así que si tienen dudas, pregúntenme- dijo sentándose frente a un PC, cuando iba a tocar una tecla alguien le habló.

-Terminé- le dijo Tsuki entregándole la hoja.

-Bien, eres muy rápido joven Nomura- dijo revisando la hoja.

-Dígame Tsuki, yo le diré Oak- dijo volviendo a su asiento.

-Está todo correcto, eres muy inteligente para tu edad- le dijo Oak, cuando recibió una videollamada en su PC.

-Hola profesor- le dijo la persona que mandó el mensaje.

-Oh, eres tú **Red**- saludó el profesor.

-¿Ya decidió quienes son sus asistentes?-

-Así es, son 3 jóvenes, uno de **13 **y dos de **12**-

-Pero son solo niños-

-Tranquilo, son muy inteligentes, aparte de ser fuertes, le ganaron a todo su grupo-

-Suena bien, creo que iré a verlos, ¿como se llaman?-

-El de 13 años se llama **Tsuki Nomura**, y los de 12 son **Taiyou Miyamoto y Ai Tajiri**-

-Bien, estaremos allí-

-¿Vendrán **Yellow**, **Green **y **Blue**?-

-Les diré, adiós-

-Adiós, Red- dijo cortando la comunicación.

-¿Era Red, el campeón de Kanto?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Si, vendrá a verlos, también le encargué a él y a sus amigos que me ayudaran a completar los datos de esta nueva pokédex-

-¿Nueva?-

-Si, tiene datos desde Kanto hasta Kalos, además de nuevas funciones-

-Suena bien-

-Terminé- dijeron Taiyou y Ai entregando el cuestionario.

-Ya era hora- bufó Tsuki.

-Bueno, no todos somos unos genios- le respondió Taiyou.

-¿Genio?- preguntó Ai.

-Si, este niño es un genio, tiene un CI más alto que el normal-

-Oh- dijo sorprendida Ai.

-Y este tonto no llega ni a 60- dijo Tsuki apuntando a Taiyou.

-Gracias- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Por nada- le dijo Tsuki sonriendo -Profesor, ¿qué hace?- le preguntó viendo que inspeccionaba unas poké balls.

-No, nada, solo organizo estas poké balls, están un poco desordenadas-

-Deje, le ayudamos- dijo Ai -Vengan chicos-

Organizando las poké balls, Ai vio uno que le llamó la atención.

-¿Cuál es éste?- peeguntó tomando una poké ball con un pequeño pokémon rojo.

-Es un **Magby**, un pokémon bebé tipo fuego- le explicó el investigador.

-Y éste, ¿cuál es?- preguntó Taiyou motrando una poké ball con un pokémon amarillo con un rayo en su estómago.

-Es un **Elekid**- le dijo Tsuki -Pokémon bebé, tipo eléctrico, preevoluvión de Electabuzz-

-Vaya sabes mucho, veo que ese **Duskull** te llamó la atención- dijo Oak viendo que Tsuki miraba a una poké balla con un Duskull.

-Los fantasma son mis favoritos-

-Ya veo, los fantas...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un ruido de afuera lo interrumpió.

-Te dije que nuestra batalla no acababa- gritó una voz de afuera.

-No puede ser- pensó Tsuki -Profesor, mejor tomemos un pokémon y luchemos-

-Tienes razón, tomen cualquier pokémon y veamos qué pasa- les dijo el profesor.

Tsuki tomó a Duskull, Ai a Magby y Taiyou a Elekid, y fueron a investigar qué pasaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales.<span>

Espero que esta nueva versión les guste más que la anterior, como dije, los personajes, pokémon y equipos enemigos se mantendrán, lo que cambiaránes la trama de la historia y otras cosas más.

Nada más que decir, espero que les guste esta nueva versión de la historia, se despide, Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 **Vs. Gyarados y Tauros.**

**Anteriormente: **Tsuki y sus amigos fueron elegidos como asistentes del Prof. Oak, pero el hombre con el que Tsuki se enfrentó en el combate final ha vuelto y ha traído a su pandilla.

* * *

><p>-Salgan de ahí- gritó el hombre afuera del laboratorio.<p>

-No hay remedio, hay que luchar- dijo el prof. Oak, viendo por la ventana y contando 10 personas-¿Están listos chicos?-

-Sí capitán, estamos listos- dijo Taiyou.

-Como sea , yo solo quiero luchar- respondió Tsuki.

-A luchar- gritó enérgicamente Ai.

-Oigan chicos- dijo e investigador pokémon.

-¿Si?- preguntaron Taiyou y Ai.

-¿No creen que son muchos?

-Para nada- dijo Tsuki -Además, son muy débiles- dijo saliendo del laboratorio -Los esperaré afuera- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Espéranos- dijeron Taiyou y Ai persiguiéndolo fuera del lugar, seguidos del Prof. Oak.

-Ahí estás, niño- le dijo el hombre al ver a Tsuki.

-Hola- les dijo este calmado.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿no?- le dijo sonriendo -Mira a quien traje- dijo apuntano a su pandilla.

-Eres un cobarde- le dijo igual de calmado -También traje refuerzos- dijo viendo que la puerta del laboratorio se abría.

-¿Un niño, una niña y un viejo?- gritó uno de los miembros de la pandilla.

-Son Taiyou, Ai y el Prof. Oak.

-Tsuki, nos encargaremos de estos- dijo Taiyou acercándose a un grupo con el prof. Oak, quien había sacado su Kangaskhan, y Ai.

-Bien, yo de este- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Mejor cállate, Gyarados **Hiper rayo**- ordenó el hombre.

-Otra vez con eso, Shelmet, ya sabes que hacer- dijo tomando al pokémon en sus brazos, usando **Protección** y desviando el ataque -Debe ser penoso que alguien de 13 años te derrote sin si quiera recibir daños

-Cállate- le gritó acercándose a él con un fierro en sus manos.

-Bien Shelmet es hora de luchar- le dijo a su pokémon, pero después el Duskull que el profesor le había prestado salió de su poké ball -¿Quiéres luchar tú?, bien Shelmet, regresa, Duskull, ésta es tu batalla.

-Ya verás- le dijo el hombre acercándose corriendo con un fierro.

-Duskull, usa **Impresionar**- ordenó haciendo retroceder al hombre.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó retrocediendo -No importa, Gyarados usa **Hiper rayo**- ordenó pero el ataque solo atravesó a Duskull.

-¿Es que no sabes hacer otro ataque?- preguntó aburrido -Además, es básico saber que tipo es eficaz y débil con otro, además de las inmunidades de cada tipo, para tu información, el tipo fantasma es inmune al tipo normal, así mismo, éste es inmune al normal- le explicó Tsuki.

-Un niño no me dará clases, ve Tauros- dijo sacando a su otro pokémon -Usa **Cornada**- ordenó a su Tauros.

-Parece que no entendiste nada- le dijo en tono aburrido -Los ataques del tipo normal, como cornada e hiper rayo- le decía de forma lenta

-no afectará a los tipo fantasma, como Duskull o Gastly, aunque este ataque tipo fantasma si afecta a los tipo normal, Duskull, usa **Rayo confuso**- ordenó a su pokémon que no era suyo, que tenía que devolver luego pero ahora lo estaba usando (wat?), dejando confundido a Tauros.

-Maldito niño

-Veamos- dijo viendo una hoja que había sacado con la poké ball de Duskull -Naturaleza huraña, sus padres son una **Dusclops **con tóxico, fuego fatuo, sustituto y bola sombra **y un Gengar ** con el ataque..., eso necesitaba saber, entonces por movimiento huevo debe saber... ahora Duskull usa **Pulso umbrío**-

-¿Movimiento huevo?- preguntó el hombre.

-No vale la pena explicarte, Duskull, continúa tu ataque.

-Gyarados, **Hidropulso**- ordenó el hombre, pero su pokémon no le hizo caso y recibió el **Pulso umbrío **de Duskull directamente.

-No te hará caso, no lo dejaste recuperar de el Hiper rayo.

-Ta mataré, Tauros usa **Surf**.

-Dos contra uno no es justo, sal Shelmety usa **Protección** para defender a Duskull.

-No otra vez ese ataque, Gyarados usa **Hi****drobomba**, Tauros usa **Persecusión** en Duskull.

Ante esos ataques ataques, Tsuki estaba quieto en su lugar, ni tampoco daba órdenes a sus pokémon, los cuales estaban igual de estáticos.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo maléficamente.

-No, no es eso...- le dijo Tsuki mirando el suelo -... es solo que... es solo que olvidaste algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El veneno de Tauros- dijo ahora mirándolo a los ojos -Ha estado todo este tiempo debilitándose por él, y ni te has dado cuenta- dijo viendo que el Tauros se acercaba a Duskull para realizar el ataque, pero unos cuantos metros antes de él, cayó al suelo por el veneno (retorciéndose de dolor :3). Caundo vio que la Hidrobomba se acercaba a Shelmet, le dio la misma orden que en la final de las batallas -Shelmet, cierra tu coraza- ordenó, y cuando el ataque conectó con Shelmet, éste tenía su coraza protegiéndolo, así que no recibió daño -Maldita sea- exclamó Tsuki -Mojaste mi ropa- dijo al ver que Hidrobomba le salpicó agua.

-Este niño, ¿cómo puede ser tan fuerte?, su Shelmet, un tipo bicho, venció a mi Gyarados que es tipo volador, con su Duskull, anticipó mis ataques y envenenó a Tauros en el turno exacto para que cuando no se protegiera, este se debilitara por el veneno -Ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a su pandilla, la cual estaban 5 personas, ya que los demás estaban enfrentando al prof. Oak y sus jóvenes ayudantes -Ayúdenme.

-Claro jefe- dijeron ellos -Salgan- dijeron todos sacando 2 pokémon cada uno, los cuales eran 2 Gastly, 2 Koffing, 2 Execcute, 2 Tyrogue y 2 Tauros.

-Son unos cobardes- dijo al ver que todos, menos su jefe se les acercaban con sus pokémon.

* * *

><p>-10 contra 1, que cobardes-dijo un hombre viéndolos, el cual vestía un traje negro y tenía el cabello negro y corto -Ese niño me sorprende, no se muestra atemorizado ante estar rodeado de gente dispuesta a matarlo.<p>

-Señor **Giovanni**, ¿quiere que lo ayudemos?- preguntó un hombre con un uniforme del **Team Rocket**, quien estaba con él.

-Aún no- eijo antes de seguir viendo al joven.

* * *

><p>- Ya acabé con éste- dijo Taiyou derrotando a su oponente.<p>

-Y yo a éste- dijo Ai, quien también derrotó al suyo.

-Y yo con estos- dijo el prof. Oak, quien derrotó a dos -Regresen, Kangaskhan y Spearow.

-¿Cómo estará Tsuki?- preguntó Taiyou poniendo a Karrablast en su cabeza, y regresaba a Elekid a su poké ball.

-Supongo que sí, él es muy fuerte- dijo Ai regresando a Magby -Mejor vayamos a verlo, digo, por si necesita ayuda.

-Por qué no- dijo el profesor poniéndose a caminar con los chicos.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver 11 pokémon tirados en el suelo debilitados, además de 5 hombres inconscientes en un montón.

-¿P-pero qué paso aquí?- preguntó Taiyou atemorizado porque Tsuki tenía un pie encima de los 5 hombres y sus pokémon estaban sentados sobre ellos.

-Son unos cobardes, pero ni todos juntos pudieron vencerme.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó Ai nerviosa.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Arceus, ¿qué puede hacer este niño si se enoja?- pensaba el prof. Oak.

Mientras tanto con Giovanni.

-¿C-cómo puede hacer eso?- preguntaba incrédulo -Éste niño no es humano, es un demonio-.

-Opino igual que tú- dijo un hombre acercándose a él por la espalda.

-Eres tú, **Lance**- dijo viendo al maestro de dragones -¿Viste la batalla?

-Si, ese niño no es normal.

-Pudo derrotar a 11 enemigos de mayor nivel en tan solo unos minutos.

-Podría ayudarnos.

-Eso pensaba.

De vuelta con los jóvenes.

-Aún me queda tu Gyarados- dijo Tsuki al líder de la banda.

-Si, Gyarados **Híper rayo** a ese niño- ordenó y el pokémon atacó a Tsuki, quien estaba quieto.

-Tsuki NO- gritó Taiyou.

-Adiós niño- dijo sonriendo, pero cuando el ataque iba a surgir, una voz se escuchó.

-Pika, **Placaje eléctrico**- ordenó aguien entrando a Pueblo Paleta, y entonces, el Gyarados cayó debilitado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre.

-Son unos cobardes- les dijo Red, quien venía entrando.

-R-Red- dijo el hombre antes de salir corriendo.

-Scizor- dijo Green a su pokémon -Atrápalo y llévalo con un policía- le dijo a su pokémon, el cual salió tras el hombre.

-¿Tú eres Red?- preguntó Tsuki acercándose al campeón.

-Si, y ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó sonriente.

-Soy Tsuki, asistente del prof. Oak, y tengo cosas que hacer- dijo entrando al gimnasio.

-Que niño más raro- dijo viéndolo entrar.

-Hola profesor- dijo Blue al ver al investigador.

-Hola abuelo- dijo Green.

-Hola- le saludó Yellow.

-Hola- le dijo Red.

-Hola chicos- dijo el profesor -Vengan al laboratorio, les tengo sus pokédex- dijo entrando al gimnasio, seguido de Taiyou y Ai, y los Holders de Kanto.

Adentro

Adentro se encontraron con Tsuki organizando las poke balls que habían quedado desordenadas antes de la batalla.

-Bien, aquí están- dijo el prof. Oak mostrándoles los dispositivos.

-Gacias- dijo Red viendo las 4 pokédex, una **Morada**, una **Naranja**, una **Rosa **y otra **Amarilla**, luego miró a los 3 jóvenes asistentes, para luego decir -Pero creo que, unos pokédex holders más jóvenes serían mejor**-**

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Yellow.

-Digo que, es mejor que los holders sean más jóvenes.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Green -Oigan, ¿quieren usar estas pokédex?

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- preguntó Taiyou emocionado.

-Claro, niño- le dijo Blue sonriéndole.

-¿y tú?- le preguntó Red a Tsuki -¿Quiéres ser un holder?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo sin mirarlos.

-Bien- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de los presentes -Los nuevos holders serán **Tsuki Nomura**, **Taiyou Miyamoto **y **Ai Tajiri**- anunció -Necesitarán esto- dijo dándoles 5 poké balls.

-Gracias- dijeron los 3.

-Bien, su misión es...- fue interrumpido por epuna videollamada en su PC -Hola Bill- dijo hablando por el PC.

-Hola profesor, esto... ¿recuerda el cargamento de pokémon de otras regiones que fueron traídas para la zona safari?- le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno... elbarcoseestrellóylospokémonseescaparon- lo dijo muy rápido.

-Mmm- dijo pensando -Ya sé, adiós Bill, te hablo luego- dijo cortando la comunicación y voltándose hacia los tres nuevos holders -Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Tsuki calmado.

-Bien, la misión es capturar a un cargamento de pokémon 100 pokémon de otras regiones, éstos venían en un barco para la zona safari, pero desafortunadamente, el barco se estrelló, ningún pokémon salió herido, pero se escaparon, su misión es capturarlos todos y enviárselos por el PC a Bill, un investigador pokémon- explicó el prof. Oak.

-Bien, completaremos la misión- dijo Taiyou -¿No es así, Tsuki?

-Claro.

-Los 3 completaremos esta misión- exclamó eufórica Ai.

-Profesor- le llamó Tsuki -¿Qué pasará con la última pokédex?

-Supongo que la guardaré jeje- dijo riendo -Los pokémon del cargamento tienen un collar rojo, que tiene escrito una B blanca, pueden estar por todo Kanto.

-Entiendo, me voy- dijo parándose.

-Si, nosotros también- dijeron Taiyou y Ai.

-Espere- los llamó el profesor -Conserven los pokémon que les presté.

-Gracias- dijeron los 3, tomando sus nuevos pokémon, antes de salir del laboratorio.

-Red- llamó Green a su amigo -¿Crees que fue buena idea?

-Claro, nosotros éramos niños cuando empezamos a ser holders, ¿si nosotros pudimos, por qué ellos no?

-Lo apoyo- dijo Blue -Esos niños me dan confianza, pero ese niño de ojos morados, Tsuki, da algo de miedo.

-Tan solo es serio- le dijo Yellow.

-Tranquilos, harán un buen trabajo- les dijo el prof. Oak.

Afuera.

Afuera, lo primero que hicieron los niños fue, ir a su casa a buscar sus cosas necesarias para el viaje.

Con Ai.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo entrando a su casa.

-Hola Ai, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó su padre.

-Nada, solo que haré un largo viaje, como somos asistentes del prof. Oak, nos encargó esto- dijo tomando su bolso, el cual estaba en un sillón.

-Eso es genial, hija, cuídate- le dijo su alegre madre.

-Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan infantil- le dijo su esposo.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan aburrido- le respondió ésta.

Con Taiyou.

-Hola papá- dijo entrando y subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto.

-Hola Taiyou- le saludó su padre.

-Oye- lo llamó desde su cuarto -Haré un largo viaje para ayudar al prof. Oak, hasta me dieron un pokédex.

-Pero debe ser peligroso, ¿tienes que ir?

-No te preocupes, volveré a casa, no me pasará nada.

-Está bien- dijo el hombre no muy convencido -Prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Lo prometo- dijo bajando la escalera -Adiós- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Cuídate, los pokémon pueden ser peligrosos, recuerda que solo tienes 12.

-Adiós- volvió a decir Taiyou, esta vez, saliendo.

Con Tsuki.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo entrando a la casa, pero nadie respondió.

-Adivinen qué- dijo alegre, pero nadie respondió.

-Así es, soy asistente del prof. Oak- dijo, pero nadie respondió.

-Pero tengo que irme y hacer una misión que nos encargó a mí y otros amigos, miren, tengo una pokédex- dijo mostrando el aparato, pero nadie respondió.

-Como estaré fuera, le encargaré al señor Hanekoma (el vecino de Tsuki) que cuide a Numel, Scyther y Sharpedo- dijo tomando 3 poké balls, pero nadie respondió.

-El prof. Oak me dio un pokémon, es un Duskull-dijo tomando su mochila, pero nadie respondió.

-En fin, me voy- dijo a una foto de un niño pequeño de ojos morados, acompañado de uns bella mujer de cabello rubio y un alto hombre de cabello negro -Adiós- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos... pero nadie respondió.

Afuera, Tsuki fue a ver al señor Hanekoma.

-Hola señor- le saludó.

-Oh, hola Tsuki- le respondió el saludo -Tiene los ojos rojos, probablemente estaba pensando en sus padres nuevamente- pensó.

-Disculpe, ¿puede cuidar de Numel, Scyther y Sharpedo?, es que haré un largo viaje.

-Claro- dijo reecibiendo a los pokémon.

-Gracias, adiós- dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós- se despidió también -Pobre chico, vivir tantos años solo, claro, los tiene a ustedes- dijo a los 3 pokémon, para luegos entrar a su casa.

Cuando los 3 holders se juntaron, se dijeron unas últimas palabras antes de despedirse.

-Veremos quién atrapa más pokémon- dijo Taiyou.

-Seremos los mejores ayudantes del prof. Oak- dijo Ai.

-Como sea- dijo Tsuki.

Luego de estas palabras, Taiyou y Ai se fueron corriendo hacia Ciuada Verde, pero Tsuki iba caminando calmado, cuando un hombre de cabello rojo y otro de traje se pusieron frente a él.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Tsuki.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Tsuki tiene una triste historia, aunque cambié la historia, aún compartirá un "vinculo" con Mewtwo.<p>

Se despide Sora (Yo :3)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 **V/s. Kangaskhan.**

**Anteriormente**: Tsuki, sus amigos y el prof. Oak derrotaron a una pandilla de motociclistas, justo:-) antes de que los 4 holders de Kanto llegaran y los 3 amigos fueran nombrados pokédex holders. Cuando se separaron, 2 hombres detuvieron a Tsuki.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué quieren?— preguntó Tsuki al verlos.<p>

—Hola joven Tsuki— le saludó Giovanni -Vimos tu batalla.

—Eres muy fuerte, tal vez puedas ayudarnos— le dijo Lance.

—Háblenme, Lance y Giovanni— es dijo Tsuki reconociéndolos.

—¿Nos conoces?— le dijeron sorprendidos.

—Pues claro, son muy famosos— les dijo calmado.

—Bien, eso no importa, responde, ¿nos puedes ayudar?— le preguntó Giovanni.

—Depende...- le respondió Tsuki—Díganme qué es lo que quieren que haga.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda— le dijo Lance.

—Los escucho.

* * *

><p>Ciudad Verde.<p>

—Genial— gritó Taiyou entrando a la ciudad, atrayendo la vista de las personas que ahí estaban.

—Oh, ¿tú eres Taiyou?— preguntó un joven,

—Así es.

—¿Qué se siente ser asistente del prof. Oak?

—Es genial, ahora mismo estoy en una misión— dijo antes de ver un Rogenrola con un collar rojo —Atrás— dijo a la gente —Ve **Ele**— dijo sacando a su Elekid —Usa **Tajo cruzado**— ordenó a su pokémon, el cual obedeció y dejó inmediatamente en K.O. al pokémon —Ve poké ball— dijo lanzando la poké ball y atrapando al pokémon —1 menos, faltan 99— dijo Taiyou alegre.

—Eso fue genial— dijo una chica.

—Eres el mejor— dijo un niño.

—Gracias, me hacen sentir bien— comenzó a decir Taiyou.

* * *

><p>—Así que eso quieren— les dijo Tsuki.<p>

—¿Nos ayudarás?— le preguntó Lance.

—Escuchando sus razones, además de que Shelmet y Duskull dicen que confíe en ustedes— dijo mirando a sus 2 pokémon.

—¿Los entiendes?— preguntó Lance —¿Tienes el Vi...

—No, es Viridian mind, no— dijo interrumpiéndolo —Soy de **Pueblo Lavanda**, me mudé a Pueblo Paleta cuando niño,lo que me entiendo con los tipo **Fantasma, Siniestro y Bicho.**

—Bien, ten éstos pokémon— dijo Giovanni dándole 3 poké ball —Son tipo **Planta, Fuego y Agua**.**  
><strong>

—Gracias pero, no uso ninguno que no sea fantasma, bicho o siniestro— dijo rechazando la oferta.

—Vamos, ellos te gustarán, aunque no son de tus tipos favoritos, lo harán.

—Entonces los acepto— dijo tomando las 3 poké balls, pero mirando en específico una, con un pokémon verde, de tipo planta dentro.

—Te serán útiles en tu viaje.

—Oh, yo también te tengo una sorpresa, pero tendrás que encontrarlo tú mismo— le dijo Lance —Lleva un collar de color verde.

—Está bien, entonces, ya me voy— dijo Tsuki intentando ir a la salida de Pueblo Paleta.

—Espera— lo llamó Giovanni —Ten ésto— dijo dándole otra poké ball.

* * *

><p>Ai iba entrando a Ciudad Verde, alegre con sus 2 pokémon a sus lados, cuando la gente empezó a hablarle.<p>

—¿Es usted la señorita Ai?— le preguntó una reportera.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Podría responder unas preguntas?

—Claro— rrespondió alegre.

—Bien, ¿qué se siente ser la asidtente del prof. Oak?— le preguntó la reportera.

—Bueno... se siente genial, me divierto mucho y también hice 2 amigos.

—¿Ahora está en una misión?

—Así es y...— dijo cuando vio un Solrock y un Lunatone con sus collares rojos —Lo siento, debo capturarlos— dijo a la gente y sacando a su nuevo Magby -**Mag**, usa **Ascuas**— ordenó y dejó débiles a los pokémon —Ahora— dijo sacando 2 poké balls —Serán atrapados— dijo lanzando las poké balls y atrapando a los pokémon.

—Eres genial— le gritaron todos.

—Me alagan— respondió ella.

Desde el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, una chica los veía, Taiyou y Ai estaban rodeados de gente, adultos, periodistas, niños, etc.

—Que ruidosos son— dijo la chica en la puerta del gimnasio.

* * *

><p>—¿Para que me servirá esto?— preguntó Tsuki.<p>

—Guárdalo— le dijo Giovanni —Te será útil, pero no lo ocupes todavía, solo puedes hacerlo cuando llegue el momento.

—Lo haré y cumpliré con mi misión.

—Confiamos en ti, nosotros haremos nuestra parte— le dijo Lance.

—Si, si, como sea— dijo Tsuki saliendo de Pueblo Paleta.

—¿Crees que nos ayudará?— preguntó Lance.

—Si, me recuerda a Silver— le respondió Giovanni.

—Oh, tu hijo.

—Si.

En la ruta 1 caminaba Tsuki con 3 pokémon a sus lados, Shelmet, Duskull y su nuevo miembro del equipo, **Chespin.**

—Espero te agrade tu equipo, Chespin— le dijo Tsuki a su nuevo compañero -Y a ti también, poderoso y nuevo amigo— dijo mirando la otra poké ball que le había dado Giovanni. Cuando llegó a Ciudad Verde, vio a sus 2 amigos rodeados de gente para luego ver el gimnasio —Podría... si, para disimular la misión debería ganar las medallas— pensó y luego caminó al gimnasio, pero antes escuchó a los otros 2 decir que estaban en una misión —Idiotas, ¿no deberían guardar en secreto la misión?

La chica que estaba en el gimnasio, al ver a Tsuki caminar en dirección a ella, se puso nerviosa —Un retador... es mi primera batalla como líder de gimnasio— pensó y entró al gimnasio, cosa que Tsuki también hizo.

—U¿Eres la líder de gimnasio?— preguntó Tsuki al ver a la chica sentada en un sofá dentro del gimnasio.

—S-si— respondió la chica nerviosa.

_Bien, ¿qué esperas?

—¿Esperar qué?— preguntó la chica aún nerviosa.

—La batalla, a luchar— dijo sacando a su pokémon Duskull.

—S-si, sal **Shadow**— dijo sacando a su **Gastly**.

—Empecemos por favor.

—C-claro— dijo tímidamente la líder —Shadow, usa **Legüetazo**— ordenó a su pokémon, y a pesar de ser muy eficaz, no causó mucho daño a Duskull.

—Duskull, usa Anulación— ordenó desactivando el ataque.

—Esto... ¿qué debo hacer?— decía la líder —Shadow, usa esto... usa...

—¿No sabes luchar?— le preguntó Tsuki.

—Yo...

—Ordénale usar **Hipnosis**— le dijo Tsuki sin dejarla terminar.

—Shadow... usa... usa Hipnosis— ordenó la líder de gimnasio, durmiendo a Duskull.

—Bien, ahora usa **Mal de ojo**.

—S-si, Shadow, usa Mal de ojo— ordenó y su pokémon obedeció.

—Bien, eso evitará que mi pokémon escape, además de estar dormido.

—C-claro, Shadow, usa... usa...

—**Tinieblas**— le dijo Tsuki en tono bajo, pero no tanto como para que no lo escuchara.

—Shadow usa Tinieblas— ordenó la líder más decidida y segura, causando gran daño a Duskull.

—Bien hecho— le dijo Tsuki.

—Gracias, ahora que Lengüetazo puede volver a usarse, hazlo— dijo a su Gastly —Usa Lengüetazo— ordenó y logró derrotar a Duskull.

—Bien hecho— dijo Tsuki regresando a Duskull a su poké ball —Sal Shelmet— dijo sacando a su pokémon.

—Si, Shadow usa Lengüetazo.

—Shelmet, usa **Protección **y luego **Bomba lodo**— ordenó y Shelmet se pudo proteger y atacar.

—Shadow, usa Hipnosis— ordenó la líder, pero Gastly falló el ataque.

—Hipnosis tiene una alta probabilidad de fallar— le explicó Tsuki —Shelmet,usa Bomba lodo y acábalo— ordenó y pudo debilitar a Gastly —Shelmet, regresa. Sal Chespin— dijo sacando a su nuevo pokémon.

—Sal, **Kan**— dijo sacando a su segundo pokémon, su Kangaskhan —Usa **Puño mareo**- ordenó mandando a volar a Chespin.

-Chespin, párate- le dijo serio a su pokémon, el cual obedeció -Bien, ahora, **Látigo cepa**- le ordenó a Chespin, pero este no obedeció, solo usó **Gruñido.**

-Kan, usa **Mordisco**- dio orden la líder y su pokémon volvió a lanzar a Chespin lejos. Chespin, por su parte, estaba furioso y no quería que lo lanzaran de nuevo, por lo que se lanzó contra el Kangaskhan, listo para obedecer a su nuevo entrenador.

-Ahora me escuchas, bien, látigo cepa- ordenó Tsuki y ahora Chespin, obedeció debido a su enojo, pero el Kangaskhan de la líder seguía en pie.

* * *

><p>—Bien bien, debo irme— decía Taiyou tratando de salir del conjunto de gente.<p>

—Por favor, adiós— dijo Ai alejándose de la gente —Esta gente no me deja tranquila— le dijo a Taiyou al verlo.

—A mi tampoco.

—¿Y Tsuki?— preguntó Ai a su amigo.

—¿Quién sabe?

—Oye, mira— dijo apuntando el gimnasio —Hay una batalla, ¿quiéres ir a ver?

—Claro— dijo Taiyou y se pusieron a caminar en dirección del gimnasio.

Cuando entraron, vieron a un Chespin volar y un Kangaskhan un tanto débil.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntó Taiyou viendo la batalla.

—Batalla de gimnasio— respondió Tsuki parado en un lado en el gimnasio.

—Así es— dijo la líder de gimnasio —Kan, usa Puño mareo y acábalo— ordenó, pero Chespin lo esquivó.

—Bien— dijo calmado Tsuki, llamando la atención de la líder.

—¿Bien qué?— preguntó ella.

—Es hora de acabar esta batalla— dijo Tsuki más serio que de costumbre.

—Jajaja— rió Taiyou.

—¿De qué te ríes?— le preguntó curiosa Ai.

—Cuando Tsuki dice cosas así, y pone esa cara, es porque luchará en serio.

—Entonces...— dijo la líder en voz baja —No has luchado en serio...

—¿Tsuki luchando en serio? Wajaja— seguía riendo Taiyou.

—Chespin, rápido, Látigo cepa— ordenó Tsuki e incríblemente, su oponente cayó debilitado, sin importar el bajo nivel de Chespin o la potencia del ataque.

—¿Q-qué pasó?— preguntó la líder sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Gané— dijo sereno Tsuki regresando a Chespin a su poké ball.

— Sí, ya lo se— dijo la líder para luego sonreír —Soy **Yume**, y ten, la **Medalla Tierra**— dijo dándole el objeto, pero Tsuki la ignoró y caminó a la entrada del gimnasio —Oye... la med...

—No la quiero— le interrumpió Tsuki —Volveremos a luchar cuando te hagas más fuerte, hasta entonces, Yume— dijo abriendo la puerta —por cierto, soy Tsuki.

—Tsuki... Tsuki... ese nombre me suena— decía Yume pensativa, mientras los amigos de Tsuki la miraban —Ustedes son los tipos que estaban rodeados de gente en l plaza de Ciudad Verde.

—Así es— dijo Taiyou —Soy Taiyou.

—Y yo Ai— dijo la otra joven.

—Soy Yume, un gusto— dijo sonriente.

* * *

><p>Afuera del gimnasio, Tsuki caminaba en dirección al centro pokémon para curar a los suyos, cuando de repente empezó a pensar.<p>

—Yume... Yume... te me haces familiar— pensaba Tsuki —¿No será esa niña que...?

—Tsuki— lo llamó una persona —Esa fue una buena batalla— le dijo Taiyou —No me iré de aquí si no luchas conmigo.

—Déjame curar a mis pokémon.

—Nada de eso— exclamó Taiyou —Lucharemos ahora y no digas más, sal Ele— dijo sacando a Elekid.

—Bien, si eso quieres— dijo encogiendo los hombros —Sal, Chespin— dijo sacando a su pokémon tipo planta.

—Oh, ¿desde cuando lo tienes?— le preguntó curioso.

—De por ahí— dijo restándole importancia —Por cierto ten, elige— dijo mostrándole otras 2 poké balls, una con un pequeño pokémon parecido a una pequeña ranita azul, era un **Froakie**, y la otra con un pequeño pokémon parecido a un zorro, **Fennekin**, éste último, era una hembra —Elige.

—Bien... yo elijo a... éste— dijo tomando a Fennekin —Un gusto nuevo amigo, te llamaré... **Fokko***.

—Bien, Chespin, ve tú.

—Sal Fokko— dijo Taiyou usando a su nuevo pokémon —Usa... ya sé, **Ascuas.****  
><strong>

—Chespin, **Placaje** — ordenó Tsuki, pero Chespin no le obedeció y usó Látio cepa —Aquí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><span>Dentro de gimnasio.<span>

—¿Tienen pokédex?— le preguntó Yume a Ai.

—Así es, los tres, Tsuki, Taiyou y yo.

—Debe ser interesante.

—Lo es, y divertido.

—Me gustaría poder tener una.

—Mmm, tal vez puedas.

—¿Qué?

* * *

><p>—Ja, te derroté— le dijo Taiyou a Tsuki con tono de burla.<p>

Efectivamente, Tsuki había perdido contra Taiyou. El Chespin de Tsuki estaba en el suelo, debilitado.

—Chespin— le dijo Tsuki a su pokémon, quien solo lo miró desde el suelo —Si no obedecías, era obvio que perderías— le dijo éste enojado, pero al decir ésto, Chespin se paró —Bien, Chespin aún puede luchar, sigamos con esta batalla.

—Pero...

—A luchar.

—Como quieras, Fennekin.

—Chespin.

Ambos estaban mirándose, listos para luchar, cuando su amiga los llamó.

—Tsuki, Taiyou— los llamó Ai, quien venía acompañada de Yume —Encontré a la dueña de la última pokédex.

—¿Yume?— preguntó Taiyou.

—Así es— dijo Ai —Diles, Yume.

—Hablando de eso, ten, Ai— dijo Tsuki dándole la última poké ball que le había dado Giovanni —Es un **Froakie.**

—Gracias, mmm, ¿cómo debería ponerle?, ya sé, te llamarás **Aqua**— dijo sacando al pokémon de la poké ball, el cual, solo la miraba —Bien, Yume, diles lo que quieres.**  
><strong>

—S-si, me gustaría tener una pokédex— dijo la líder nerviosa.

—¿Y?— le dijo Ai.

—Me... me gustaría viajar con ustedes— dijo agachando un poco la cara —Digo, para hacerme más fuerte— ésto lo dijo mirando a Tsuki, quien solo la miró.

—Por mi está bien— dijo Tsuki al instante, haciendo que los tres lo miraran.

—Por mi igual— dijo Taiyou.

—Está decidido— dijo Ai, haciendo sonreír a la chica —Irás con Tsuki.

—¿Por qué yo?— preguntó Tsuki.

—Porque sí, adiós— dijo Ai saliendo de la ciudad.

—Sí... esto... yo también me voy— dijo Tsuki persiguiendo a Ai.

—Esos idiotas...— decía Tsuki entre dientes.

—Oye...

—¿Qué?

—Ya es tarde... deberíamos quedarnos a dormir aquí— dijo Yume tratando de calmarlo.

—Si si, ahora responde.

—¿Qué?

—Aparte de esos dos, ¿no tienes más pokémon?

—Pues no, siempre he tenido a Shadow y Kan, nunca he necesitado otros.

—Entiendo, toma— dijo dándole una poké ball.

—Ésto es...

—Es un **Rhyhorn**— dijo cerrando su mochila, de la cual había sacado la poké ball.

—G-gracias— dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿No le pondrás nombre?

—Ah... sí... lo llamaré... Rex.

—Como sea— dijo poniéndose a caminar hacia el Bosque Verde.

—Espera, debemos descansar— le dijo la chica persiguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Tsuki y Yume, estaban listos para partir y recuperar el tiempo que sus amigos le adelantaron.<p>

—Oye— le llamó Tsuki —¿Qué pasará con el gimnasio?

—Pues no lo sé...— dijo Yume poniéndose su dedo índice en su mentón para pensar —pongo que lo cerraré.

—No puedes ser así de irresponsable.

—Tranquilos— les llamó alguien de atrás —Yo me ocuparé de el gimnasio mientras no estés— dijo la persona, quien resultó ser Green.

—¿En serio lo hará?— preguntó ella con brillos en los ojos.

—Claro.

—Genial, gracias Green-san.

—Viaja sin cuidado, Yume.

—Date prisa— le dijo Tsuki caminando hacia el bosque.

—Gracias y adiós— dijo Yume antes de seguir a su nuevo amigo —Vámonos— le dijo a Tsuki, quien al verla cerró un libro.

—Vámonos— dijo Tsuki y ambos se pusieron a caminar.

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales.<span>

Apareció Yume :D ésta historia va más lento que la anterior, pero más detallada.

*Fokko = Es el nombre de Fennekin en japonés.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **VS. Golem.**

**Anteriormente**: Tsuki y sus amigos recibieron las pokédex, además una nueva amiga se ha unido a los nuevos pokédex holders. Ahora los jóvenes se dirigen a Ciudad Plateada, pero para hacerlo deben pasar por el bosque verde. Pero, mientras tanto, en otra región, unos jóvenes se cambiarían su vida permanentemente con su nuevo viaje.

* * *

><p><span><strong> Hoenn, Villa Raíz (4 años antes de que los holders de Kanto empezaran su aventura).<strong>**  
><strong>

Mientras los nuevos Holders de Kanto estaban en su misión, 2 jóvenes de otra región no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a pasarles en su vida...

''Villa Raíz''

Un joven de cabello rojo estaba despertando, a pesar de ser medio día y estar vestido con su ropa habitual, la cual consistía de unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta arriba y unos lentes. Cuando despertó, vio por la ventana, era un hermoso día, bueno, siempre era así. No tenía que vestirse así que salió de su habitación, en la sala de su casa saludó a su madre la cual había preparado el desayuno. Unos 15 minutos más tarde, ya estaba listo para salir, con su poké ball en la mano. Afuera de su casa, tenía una cara de sueño y ojeras, pero claro, aunque despertó a medio día, se había desvelado estudiando. Iba a casa de sus maestros, **Ruby y Sapphire**, ya que ellos le enseñaban sobre batallas. Pero cuando llegó al lugar recordó que no había nadie, los dos habían salido del pueblo, habín ido a visitar a el padre de Ruby, **Norman**. No sabía que hacer, estaba aburrido —Tal vez deba dormir un poco— se dijo a si mismo y se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero cuando estaba por llegar, un camión de mudanza llegó y se estacionó en frente de la casa vecina. De él, salió una joven, que al verla, el se sonrojó un poco.

—Iré a explorar, mamá— dijo la chica despidiéndose de su madre, la cual había entrado a la casa. Al ver al joven, la chica le donrió amablemente y fue donde él —Hola— le saludó amistosamente —Soy **Fuyu**— dijo extendiéndole la mano —Un gusto.

—H-hola— le saludó el chico algo nervioso —S-soy **Natsu**, un gusto igualmente—dijo estrechando su mano.**  
><strong>

—Genial, oye, ¿me puedes mostrar el pueblo?— dijo acercándose a Natsu.

—E-está bien— dijo algo intimidado por la cercanía de la chica —No hay mucho que mostrar, el lugar es pequeño.

—Gracias.

Luego de una hora de mostrarle el lugar y los alrededores a Fuyu, ambos se sentaron en una banca, donde Natsu sintió mucho sueño.

—Oye— lo llamó Fuyu —¿No dormiste bien?, has bostezado cinco veces en diez minutos.

—Mmm, no suelo dormir mucho— dijo restándole importancia —Oh, aún no te muestro a un amigo— dijo sacando una poké ball.

—¿Tienes un pokémon?, yo también dijo mostrándole también una poké ball —Sal, **Whim**— dijo sacando un Whismur —Ella es mi amiga, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Te lo mostraré, ahora muéstrate, **Pass**— dijo sacando su Nosepass de la poké ball.

—Es muy bonito— dijo Fuyu acariciando la cabeza de Pass.

—Gracias, el tuyo también— dijo Natsu sonriendo —Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 10— le dijo Fuyu sonriendo.

—Que bien, yo también— le dijo Natsu también sonriendo.

—Espero podamos ser amigos.

—¿Por qué no?— le dijo Natsu, y luego de eso, los 2 empezaron a reír.

* * *

><p><span><strong> 4 años después, al mismo tiempo en que los holders de Kanto empiezan su aventura.<strong>

—Natsu! Natsu!— gritaba una joven de 14 años por la ventana de la casa de su amigo —Despierta dormilón.  
><span>

Dentro de la habitación, Natsu se despertaba, no había cambiado su costumbre de desvelarse estudiando y despertar a medio día. Lo primero que escuchó fueron los gritos de su amiga Fuyu, que venían de afuera. Se paró de la cama y fue directo a la ventana —Entra, espérame en la sala– le dijo para luego ir a su baño y arreglarse un poco, de nuevo, había dormido con la ropa puesta.

—Ahh, éste niño, no ha cambiado su costumbre de dormirse con la ropa puesta— dijo para luego entrar a la casa.

Una hora más tarde, Natsu y Fuyu iban camino a Pueblo escaso a dar un paseo.

—Debes dejar de dormir con la ropa puesta— le regañaba Fuyu.

—Me has dicho eso por 4 años— le respondió mirando a otro lado.

—Y aún no cambias a parte de que... despierta!— le gritó viendo que se había quedado dormido mientras caminaba.

—Tengo sueño— dijo restregándose los ojos.

—Dormiste hasta medio día.

—Como sea... ¿ese no es el profesor Birch?— preguntó viendo a un hombre que escapaba de unos Zigzagoon.

—Ayúdenme niños— gritó el profesor.

—Vamos, Fuyu— le gritó a su amiga —Pass— dijo sacando a su pokémon.

—Sí, Natsu— le contestó ella —Sal Whim.

—Son 6 Zigzagoon, tres cada uno— dijo Natsu separándose de ella. Cuando el Nosepass de Natsu le plantó cara a zigzagoon, el pokémon salvaje atacó usando **Placaje** pero no hizo mucho daño —Ahora Pass, usa **Lanza rocas**— ordenó Natsu y debilitó a un zigzagoon —Uno menos, faltan 2.

—Usa **Derribo**— ordenó Fuyu y también debilitó a un zigzagoon —Bien hecho, Whim— dijo acariciando la cabeza de su pokémon.

—Vaya— dijo el prof. Birch —Estos niños son muy buenos.

—No somos niños— le gritaron los dos.

—T-tranquilos— les dijo con algo de miedo.

—Pass, Lanza rocas.

—Whim, Derribo.

Así fue hasta que debilitaron a los cuatro zigzagoon restantes —¿Está bien?— le preguntó Natsu al profesor.

—Si... gracias.

—Fue un gusto ayudarlo— le dijo Fuyu sonriendo.

—Gracias de nuevo, como agradecimiento, me gustaría darles esto— dijo mostrándole tres poké balls.

—¿En serio?, gracias— dijo Fuyu.

—Primero vamos a mi laboratorio— dijo guardando los objetos en su bolso, pero un pokémon salvaje se lo robó.

—Un Linoone— dijo Natsu —Debe ser su líder.

—Seguramente— dijo Fuyu —Vamos Natsu, sigámoslo— dijo persiguiendo al pokémon.

—S-si, ya voy.

Los dos amigos se metieron entre los árboles y descubrieron un agujero escondido, supusieron que era el escondite de Linoone, así que entraron, adentro estaba muy oscuro y vieron al Linoone muy herido y tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué le pasó?— le dijo Fuyu a su amigo.

—No lo sé, pero mira eso— le dijo apuntando un lugar, el cual estaba lleno de Geodudes que se acercaban rápidamente —Seguramente ellos atacaron a este Linoone.

—Si...— dijo mientras sacaba una poké ball de su bolso —Linoone, tendré que atraparte, te devolveré a tu estado salvaje después, pero ahora entra— dijo metiéndolo en una poké ball —Ahora Natsu, encarguémonos de ellos.

—Sí— dijo Natsu, y ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla junto a sus pokémon. Luego de una dura batalla, los geodudes fueron derrotados, pero ambos entrenadores quedaron muy cansados.

—Bien hecho— se dijeron los dos, pero luego del fondo de la cueva, apareció un Golem dispuesto a atacarlos y detrás de él, tres graveler.

—Otra vez, pero nuestros pokémon están muy cansados— dijo Natsu —Los pokémon del prof. Birch, dijo que podíamos tomarlos.

—Cierto— le respondió su amiga.

—Ten— le dijo Natsu, dándole un pokémon de la bolsa, pero luego, los tres gravelers usaron **Autodestrucción**, destruyendo el lugar. Ambos jóvenes quedaron separados y ambos con una poké ball. Ante Natsu, estaba el Golem enteriormente mencionado.

—Oh no— dijo Natsu bastante agotado —Pass está debilitado por esas tres autodestrucciones seguidas, pero aún me queda este pokémon— dijo mirando la poké ball —Sal **Treecko**— dijo sacando a su nuevo pokémon —Ahora Trecko, o mejor **Eck**, a luchar.

En otro lugar.

—Vaya, eso dolió, Whim está debilitado y no se donde está Natsu, pero al menos te tengo a ti— dijo viendo la poké ball que Nastu sacó del bolso. Cuando de repente, un graveler furioso apareció —Espero que me ayudes— dijo lanzando la poké ball —Ayúdame **Torchic**— esta vez el graveler fue a atacar a torcic, pero éste se veía decidido y no pensaba retroceder.

De vuellta con Natsu.

Eck estaba muy herido, el golem era muy poderoso y estaba a un alto nivel.

—Maldición— dijo Natsu tomando a Eck en sus brazos —Eck, haz algo— le dijo y el pokémon se paró —Bien, Eck haz... lo que sea— dijo y entonces el pokémon usó otro ataque que derrotó a golem de un golpe —Eso fue **Hoja mágica**— dijo sorprendido Natsu —Un movimiento huevo.

Con Fuyu.

Torchic había quedado herido, pero el graveler también —Bien— se dijo Fuyu —Los movimientos que Tochic conoce son arañazo, ascuas, gruñido y ¿**Patada baja**?, es un movimiento huevo, Torchic, usa Patada baja— ordenó y Torchic obedeció, derrotando al graveler —Bien hecho— le dijo a su Torchic —Desde ahora te llamarás mmm, **Chic**— dijo abrazando al pokémon —Bien salgamos de aquí, Natsu debe estar afuera.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Natsu las esperabacon Treecko afuera —Hola— le saludó cansado.

—Hola Natsu— dijo alegremente Fuyu.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—Si, ¿ese pokémon sacaste?— dijo viendo a Treecko.

—Si, veo que tienes a Torchic.

—Sip, Chic derrotó a un malo graveler.

—Que bien, Eck derrotó a un golem.

—Genial, vámonos al laboratorio del prof. Birch.

—Está bien— dijo Natsu y se pusieron a caminar —¿Atrapaste a ese Linoone?

—Sip— dijo mostrando la poké ball —Lo curaré y luego lo soltaré, donde pertenece.

—Eres una buena chica— le dijo Natsu poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

—Oye— dijo inflando las mejillas —No me trates como una niña.

—Como sea, démonos prisa.

Villa Raíz, laboratorio del prof. Birch.

El prof. Birch caminaba preocupado de un lado al otro, pensando en cómo estarían esos jóvenes y sus pokémon. Cuando se aburrió de esperar y decidió ir a buscarlos, los jóvenes abrieron la puerta, a lo que el profesor fue corriendo a ellos —¿Están bien?, ¿Cómo están los pokémon?, ¿por qué tienen la ropa rasgada?, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Ehhh?— preguntó extrañada y haciendo uba mueca Fuyu.

—Bien...— le dijo Natsu —Estamos relativamente bien, los que nos dio están débiles pero siguen bien mientras que los nuestros y el Linoone están debilitados, tenemos la ropa rasgada porque tres graveler usaron autodestrucción frente a nosotros, fuimos a rescatar a Linoone y los geodudes, gravelers y un golem nos atacaron y los pokémon que nos dio los vencieron.

—¿Ehhh?— preguntó más extrañada aún.

—¿Ya tomaron los pokémon que les ofrecí?

—Así es, tome—dijo dándole a Mudkip.

—Gracias... lo siento no me han dicho sus nombres.

—Yo soy la gran Fuyu— dijo apuntándose a si misma.

—Soy Natsu— dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Genial... mmm tal vez puedan ayudarme con algo.

—Como sea, ¿es usted el padre de Sapphire?— le preguntó Natsu.

—No seas irrespetuoso— le reprochó Fuyu —Dirígete a ella con más respeto, ha sido tu maestra por 4 años.

—Je je, no importa— dijo el profesor restándole importancia —Así que tú eres el alumno de mi hija, ella y Ruby me han hablado mucho de ti, regresa hoy de Kanto.

—Bien, ¿en qué lo podemos ayudar?— le preguntó igual de desinteresado Natsu.

—Verán— dijo acercándose a una mesa que había ahí, la cual tenía 3 pokédex —Estas son pokédex, una tecno enciclopedia que guarda los datos de cualquier pokémon conocido.

—¿Y?— dijo Natsu, ganándose un codazo de parte de su amiga.

—Bien, tal vez puedan ayudarme a llenar sus datos.

—¿Es en serio?, con gusto— dijo emocionada Fuyu.

—Está bien— dijo Natsu.

—Eso me gusta— dijo dándoles el objeto, Fuyu no podía ocultar su emoción, mientras que Natsu seguía serio —Esperen a mi hija, Ruby y Emerald para empezar su viaje.

—Si señor— dijo Fuyu sonriendo.

—Si— dijo Natsu.

Cuando ambos salieron del laboratorio, Fuyu miró seriamente a Natsu —Deberías ser más expresivo, no puedes ocultar tus emociones de mi, te conozco como la palma de mi mano— dijo con los brazos en sus caderas.

—Y tú deberías ser más madura, ya ienes 14 años, y se supone que las mujeres madjran antes que los hombres, y no digas eso, también te conozco como la palma de mi mano— dijo el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Chico sin sentimientos.

—Inmadura.

—...

—...

—Se que tú me amas— dijo poniéndole un dedo en la frente, Natsu por su parte solo se sonrojó mucho, odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad, solo ella podía sacar ese lado sentimental de él. Solo ella.

—¿Ves?, lo sabía, me amas— dijo en tono de burla al ver su sonrojo.

—No es cierto— dijo mirando a otro lado.

—Si.

—No.

Así eran ellos, podían pelear por horas y horas contínuas por cualquier cosa, luego de cualquier discusión había un momento de silencio y empezaba otra pelea.

—Sí— dijo Fuyu.

—No— dijo Natsu.

—Que sí, el mejor pokémon legendario es Kyogre.

—Que no, es Groudon.

—Tonto.

—...

—...

—Tú me amas— dijo en tono de burla y sonriendo de lado.

—Claro que no— dijo Fuyu con la cara roja. Odiaba admitirlo, pero desde que llegó a Villa Raíz, había estado enamorada de Natsu, desde el momento en que lo vio cuando se mudó, le pareció alguien interesante —Tú no me gustas.

—Claro que sí— dijo poniendo su cara frente a la de ella.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no?— dijo en un tono pícaro acercándose también a él —Yo ye gusto a ti.

—Tal vez— dijo causándole otro sonrojo a la chica —Tal vez no, ¿quién sabe?

—Eres un tonto— dijo mirando a otro lado, pero Natsu le tomó la cara —¿Qué haces?— le preguntó nerviosa.

—Tanquila— le dijo en voz baja, a lo que Fuyu solo cerró los ojos, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, Natsu la soltó, y en un tono de burla le dijo —Eso confirma mis sospechas— antes de reír a carcajadas. Le encantaba molestar a su miga.

Un aura malévola rodeaba a Fuyu, Natsu no saldría sano de ahí. Natsu retrocedía atemorizado de su amiga.

—Q-querida Fuyu, no te enojes— dijo retrocediendo.

—Admite que te gusto— dijo apretando sus puños y los dientes.

—C-claro, y si quieres te doy ese beso ahora— dijo aún retrocediendo.

—No gracias— dijo ahora sonriendo —Ya escuché lo que quería escuchar —Has cambiado mucho en estos 4 años.

—Pues sí, y teniéndote a ti como amiga, cualquiera cambia.

—Natsu— se escuchó la voz de Ruby entrando al lugar, venía de Ciudad Malvalona y ahora debía partir a Kanto.

—Oh Ruby— dijo dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Ruby-san— dijo Fuyu —Adivine qué.

—Tienen pokédex.

—Ehh, ¿cómo sabe?

—El prof. Birch nos contó todo a Sapphire, Emerald y a mi.

—Bien creo que yo ya me voy, el prof. dijo que debíamos hacer un viaje para completar la pokédex— dijo Natsu caminando a la salida del pueblo.

—Espera, no deberías decirle a tu madre— le preguntó Fuyu.

—Na, cuéntaselo tú después.

—Espera— le llamó Ruby corriendo a su casa y saliendo en poco tiempo —Ten, para tí, es mi antiguo gorro— dijo extendiéndole el objeto.

—¿Por qué parece cabello?

—Jeje, una vez Sapphire también me preguntó lo mismo.

—Gracias— dijo poniéndose el gorro.

—Ruby— gritó Sapphire entrando junto con Emerald a Villa Raíz.

—Hola Sapphire.

—Hola— dijo y miró a los chicos —¿Empezarán su viaje, niños?

—Sí, y no somos niños— le respondieron los 2.

—¿No hay un tercer holder?— preguntó Emerald.

—Nop, solo nosotros 2.

—Bien...— dijo antes de caminar al laboratorio.

—Fuyu, tengo algo para tí— dijo Sapphire sacando su antiguo pañuelo azul de un bolso que traía.

—Gracias, es hermoso.

—Deja, yo te ayudo a colocarlo— dijo Ruby literalmente quitándole el pañuelo y colocándoselo a la chica en el cabello.

—Y bien, ¿cómo me veo?— preguntó a los 3, la reacción de Natsu solo fue sonrojarse, cosa que los mayores notaron.

—Yo me voy— dijo Natsu ssaliendo del lugar.

—Yo también, díganle a mi madre que me fui. Adiós.

Así empezaron los 2 su nueva aventura, cada uno por su lado en la gran región de Hoenn.

—Ruby-san me habló de los concursos... tal vez deba probarlos— dijo Fuyu —Oh es cierto, sal Linoone, te dije que te liberaría cuando estuvieras curado— le dijo al pokémon, pero éste no quiso —¿quiéres quedarte conmigo?, genial.

—Sinceramente no me importan ni los gimnasios ni los concursos— pensó Natsu, pero entonces vio a unos tipos muy extraños vestidos de negro, así que decidió ir a investigar.

—El señor **Ultra** está en Kanto, aquí se despertará a Groudon y Kyogre para capturar a Rayquaza— dijo uno de los hombres que estaba ahí.

—Rayquaza— pensaba Natsu —Estos tipos planean atraparlo.

—Lo atraparemos con esto— dijo el otro hombre mostrando una **Master ball** — Debemos irnos— dijo y los 2 se fueron.

—Tango que saber lo que hacen— dijo antes de seguirlos.

Laboratorio del prof. Birch.

—Oiga— dijo un chico entrando al lugar, adentro estaban el prof. y Emerald.

_¿Tú eres Aki?— le preguntó.

—Así es— le dijo el chico que vedtía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta naranja, el mismo color de su cabello, el cual era largo, hasta los hombros.

—Genial, ten— dijo dándole la pokédex —Lastimosamente solo me qued un pokémon para darte.

—No importa— dijo tomando a Mudkip —Porque seré el entrenador pokémon más fuerte y ganaré los gimnasios.

—No olvides llenar la pokédex.

—No no— dijo antes de salir del laboratorio —Ahora, sal **Snorunt**— dijo sacando a su pokémon —Conoce a tu nuevo amigo. Bien es hora de que empiece mi viaje, el primer gimnasio no está nada cerca. Bien Mudkip, espero que seas fuerte, vamos a ganar todos lo gimnasios!— dijo antes de salir corriendo con sus 2 pokémon al lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 **VS. Team Ultra.**

**Anteriormente: **Se contó el inicio de la aventura de Natsu, Fuyu y Aki, y como Natsu se encontró con unos extraños hombres, ahora continúa la historia.

**Declaimer**: Pokémon aún no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Natsu seguía a una distancia apropiada a los extraños sujetos que había visto antes, luego de Pueblo escaso, los perdió de vista, ya estaba anocheciendo y probablemente Fuyu se había quedado a dormir en el centro pokémon, en cambio, a él, no le importaba dormir afuera, en cambio, su amiga era muy quisquillosa, cosa que a veces le llegaba a molestar. A la salida de Pueblo escaso, volvió a encontrarse con los extraños hombres.<p>

—Señor— dijo uno de los hombres, refiriéndose a otro que había llegado recién —Ya tenemos la Master ball.

—Genial, tal vez Lord Ultra los ascienda de puesto— dijo recibiendo la ball.

—Será un honor— dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, **Ka****m y Roy**, pueden retirarse— les dijo un hombre con uniforme negro con un dibujo de una Ultra ball en la parte de atrás uy una "U" en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

—Sí— dijeron los 2 alejándose del lugar.

—Bien.. ahora que se fueron, sal de ahí, niño— le gritó a Natsu. Éste, sorprendido, salió de su escondite a paso seguro —Hola.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— le preguntó con cara de enojo.

—Te lo diré, pero solo si me derrotas— dijo mostrando una ultra ball.

—Con gusto, ve Eck— gritó sacando a su Treecko.

—Niño imprudente, te daré la ventaja de tipo, ve **Milotic**.

—No te confíes, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, Eck, usa Hoja mágica— ordenó Natsu y su pokémon lanzó unas brillantes hojas a el Milotic enemigo el cual las esquivó facilmente.

—Milotic, usa **Rayo hielo**— ordenó el hombre y su pokémon lanzó un potente Rayo de hielo directo hacia Eck.

—Eck, salta al árbol— le gritó Natsu a su pokémon, el cual le hizo caso y se pegó a un árbol, mientras le seguía el Rayo hielo de Milotic, por lo tanto, Eck se escondió detrás del árbol —Eck, usa **Absorber** rápido— el pokémon salió de detrás del árbol y le restó salud a Milotic, pero debido a la baja potencia del ataque, causó un daño mínimo.

—Rayo hielo— ordenó el hombre y su pokémon obedeció, derrotando a Eck de inmediato —¿Ya te rindes?

—Jamás, Pass, confío en tí— gritó sacando a su Nosepass —Lanza rocas, ahora.

—Milotic, usa **Surf**— ordenó y el pokémon levantó una gran ola, arrazando con las rocas que había lanzado Pass y derrotándolo al instante.

—Pass, regresa— dijo desilucionado Natsu regresándolo a la poké ball —P-perdí.

—Así es— dijo regresando a Milotic —Me agradas, solo por eso, te contaré algo— dijo sacando a un **Crobat **—Me llamo **Seth**— dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—S-soy Natsu.

—Un gusto, nuestro equipo se llama **Team Ultra**— dijo mientras Crobat lo elevaba —Solo eso te diré eso, adiós— dijo antes de salir volando.

—Ahh, será mejor que vaya al centro pokémon.

Mientras tanto, en Crobat, Seth hablaba por un Videomisor —Sí, **Anya**, te enviaré la Master ball cuando pueda.

—Que sea pronto, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia— le respondía la mujer a través del videomisor, la cual tenía un largo cabello rosado, tenía los ojos grises y usaba el uniforme del Team ultra, aunque más femenino.

—No seas gruñona.

—Johto es muy aburrido, no he peleado con nadie.

—Yo peleé con un niño— dijo sonriendo, pero podría jurar que escuchó un grito de Natsu diciendo "No soy un niño"

—¿Un niño?— de nuevo se escuchó el grito de Natsu —¿Tan bajo has caído?

—Ese joven fue débil, pero se esforzó mucho, además usé a Milotic, mi mejor pokémon.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, me dio sueño.

—Pues, buenas noch...— cuando estaba despidiéndose, Anya cortó la comunicación —Anya Anya, nunca cambias.

**En Kanto.**

—Ahora— gritó Taiyou lanzando una poké ball a un Palpitoad con el collar que lo representaba como uno de los pokémon que había traído el cargamento. Al atraparlo, Taiyou tomó la poké ball —1 más para mí, son 5 en el bosque verde, más el que atrapé antes en Ciudad Verde, llevo 6 en total— dijo guardando la poké ball, cuando de repente vio a un grupo de hombres que vestían de forma extraña, con uniformes negros y uno de ellos usaba una máscara, que dejaba a la vista solo un ojo, el cual se podía ver que era rojo. Taiyou, sintiendo curiosidad se acercó a ellos pero no tanto como para que lo vieran.

—Señor Ultra, ya llevamos unos 10 pokémon de un nivel descente, vimos 2 con unos collares pero se nos escaparon.

—No importa, con los que tenemos basta, busquemos en otra zona— habló el hombre con la máscara, pero luego un pequeño Weedle se acurrucó en su pierna y el hombre lo pateó muy fuerte, cosa que desató la ira de Taiyou.

—Oye tú— le gritó al hombre de máscara —Deja en paz a ese pobre weedle.

—Más respeto, niño— le gritó uno de los tipos de uniforme que estaban ahí.

—¿Acaso no sabes quiénes soos?— le dijo otro tipo.

—Silencio los dos— les gritó el hombre de la máscara y empezó a acercarse a Taiyou —Te perdonaré por esta vez, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para pelear con niños, **Zad**, encárgate— dijo lléndose con sus secuaces, excepto uno, el cual quedó ahí con una Ultra ball.

—Hola... niño...— lo saludó el llamado, éste tenía un aspecto macabro, piel pálida, cabello negro largo, ojeras, el uniforme de la organización algo gastado y estaba encorbado.

—Hola, ¿quieres luchar?— le saludó amistosamente Taiyou.

—Claro... sal... **Heracross**— dijo sacando a su pokémon.

—Fokko, derrótalo— gritó sacando a su fennekin —Ascuas— ordenó y el pokémon lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de fuego.

—Heracross, sal de ahí y usa **Cornada**— ordenó el tal Zad y su pokémon mandó a volar a el fennekin de Taiyou.

—Oh no, Fokko, usa Ascuas nuevamente.

—Ese débil ataque... no nos hará nada— dijo Zad —Heracross, **Ataque furia**— el pokémon dio un golpe con su cuerno y deshizo las ascuas y atacó a Fokko con otros 4 ataques iguales, dejando al pobre pokémon muy malherido.

—Oh oh.

—Sí... oh oh— dijo Zad burlándose —Ahora... acábalo... Heracross usa...

—Deja de hablar así, maldición— le interrumpió Taiyou.

—Oh... perdón... Heracross usa **Doble filo**— el Heracross de Zad arremetió fuertemente contra Fokko, quien cayó frente a Taiyou.

—Debes descansar, amiga— dijo regresando a Fokko a su poké ball —Sal, Bug, usa **Picotazo**.**  
><strong>

—Un simple Karrablast... Heracross... vuelve a usar Doble filo— para sorpresa de Zad, el Karrablast de Taiyou atacó primero y al ser tipo lucha y bicho, causó mucho daño y Heracross quedó en el suelo —¿Cómo... atacaste primero?

—Te lo diré si ya dejas de hablar así— le gritó Taiyou sacándole la lengua.

—Bien... espera...**Garra rápida**— dijo Zad viendo una Ultra ball en su mano.

—Así es, me la dio mi amigo—dijo sonriéndole —Acábalo con Picotazo— Bug atacó y Hercross quedó debilitado.

—Bien hecho... niño...— dijo regresando a Heracross —Sal... **Hitmonlee.****  
><strong>

—Bug, usa Picotazo nuevamente— ordenó un ataque que sería muy eficaz, el cual falló.

—Hitmonlee... usa... **Tumba rocas**— ordenó Zad, cuyo pokémon obedeció y dejó inconsciente a Karrablast.

—Regresa, Bug— Dijo Taiyou regresándolo a la poké ball —Sal, Ele— sacó a su Elekid —**Puño trueno**, rápido— ordenó y su pokémon lanzó un fuerte puñetazo con rayos, el cual logró paralizar a Hitmonlee.

—Tienes... suerte.

—Ya deja de hablar así— le seguía reclamando enojado —Ele, ahora— dijo y Elekid empezó a girar los brazos a gran velocidad.

—¿Para... que haces eso?— le preguntaba Zad, quien tenía otra Ultra ball en la mano.

—Verás, Elekid gira sus brazos para cargar electricidad, pero la energía que genera no puede almacenarla, por lo que debe soltarla enseguida, así que Elekid, ahora usa Puño trueno— ordenó y Elekid lanzó un poderosísimo puñetazo rodeado de rayos, Zad ordenó a Hitmonlee que diera un **Doble patada**, el puño de Elekid y una de las piernas de Hitmonlee chocaron, Hitmonlee iba a usar la otra pierna para darle una patada, pero la parálisis no lo dejó moverse, lo cual debilitó su otra pierna, lo cual Elekid aprovechó para que con su brazo libre empezara a cargar energía girándolo, cosa que cargó aún más su brazo que tenía el Puño trueno, el cual impactó de lleno con Hitmonchan, este salió volando y chocó contra un árbol, rompiéndolo y haciéndolo chocar con otro más atrás, el Hitmonlee de Zad estaba incrustado en un árbol, redeado de electricidad demostrando la parálisis e inconsciente, Zad lo regresó a su Ultra ball y sacó un **Seviper**.

—Ahora... estamos iguales... 1contra 1— le decía Zad sonriendo levemente.

—Ahora, Ele, usa **Impactrueno**.

—Muy... lento... Seviper... esquívalo y usa **Cola veneno**— dijo Zad y su pokémon esquivó fácilmente el Impactrueno de Ele, luego de eso se puso atrás de él y con su cola lo estampó en el suelo usando su Cola veneno. Ese había sido un fuerte ataque, dejando a Ele débil.

—Ele no es tan débil— gritó Taiyou —Levántate, amigo.

—¿A... migo?— preguntó asombrado Zad.

—Sí, amigo— le respondió Taiyou —Mis pokémon son mis amigos, no, todos los pokémon son mis amigos, los amigos no solo son personas, todos pueden ser amigos— dijo tomando a Ele en sus brazos —Tsuki es mi mejor amigo desde niño y también— dijo sacando a un cansado Bug de su poké ball —Este pequeño me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria— ahora sacó a Fokko —Esta linda amiga me la dio Tsuki, puede que no llevemos mucho tiempo juntos pero nos hicimos amigos, lo mismo pasa con Ai o Yume, nos conocimos hace poco, pero ya nos volvimos amigos— dijo guardando a Fokko y Bug —Así que no me molestes, ustedes tal vez vean a los pokémon solo como objetos o herramientas, pero yo los veo como amigos— dijo dejando a Ele en el suelo, el cual lanzó un impactrueno al suelo —Así que Ele, derrotémoslos— dijo y comenzó a caer una extraña lluvia y Elekid empezó a cargar energía y Seviper se acercó —Ele, Puño trueno.

—Fue un gran discurso, niño— dijo Zad, con cara de agrado —Seviper, usa **Triturar**.

—Ya dejaste de hablar de manera tan rara— dijo sonriendo —Ele, aprovecha la lluvia y usa Puño trueno.

—Seviper, Derrótalo— Seviper logró morder a Ele, cuasándole un gran daño.

—Como lo planeé— Gritó Taiyou.

—¿Ehh?

—Carga energía— dio la orden y con su brazo libre, comenzó a cargar y con los cuerpos mojados de él y Seviper, la corriente eléctrica fue mucho mayor, y al estar en contacto con Elekid, aumentó más —Ahora, Puño trueno— ordenó y a Seviper le llegó un gran Puño trueno, mandándolo a volar —Ahora, impactrueno— Seviper fue dañado en el aire —Vuelve a cargar y haz un Doble Puño trueno —Ele cargó y con sus 2 manos con electricidad, atacó a Seviper, quien cayó al suelo —Bien hecho, Ele.

—**Terremoto**— dio la orden un cortante Zad, cuyo Seviper se levantó del suelo como si nada le hubiera pasado y empezó a mover la tierra, Ele, cayó al suelo, debilitado debido a la potencia del ataque.

—Regresa, Ele— dijo regresando a su Elekid —¿Cómo?

—¿De verdad... creías que... ibas a derrotar a... Seviper?

—Pues, sí.

—Mi Seviper... es mi pokémon... más fuerte... no sabes cuanto... lo he entrenado.

—Deja de hablar así, maldición.

—Seviper usa... Terremoto... en ese niño.

—Espera, ¿qué?— preguntaba Taiyou retrocediendo, Zad le dio la espalda y Seviper usó Terremoto, botando uno que otro árbol y a Taiyou, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

—Adiós... niño— dijo Zad, lléndose con Seviper.

**Atrás de ese lugar, antes de lo sucedido.**

—Bien, ya tengo 7 pokémon atrapados, le envié algunos al prof. Oak desde el centro pokémon, perdí algo de tiempo llendo a la ciudad, pero Tsuki y Yume aún no entraban al bosque, ¿qué estarán haciendo ese par?— decía Ai mientras caminaba por el bosque, cuando vio a un grupo de hombres que tarataban de capturar pokémon de manera muy agresiva, cosa que enfureció a Ai y les gritó —Oigan, ustedes, no deberían tratar así a esos pobres pokémon.

—Vete, niña— le dijo el hombre con máscara que estaba ahí —Esto no te incumbe.

—Sí me incumbe, dejen de hacer eso— les gritó con una poké ball en la mano.

—Otro niño conflictivo, no tengo tiempo para esto, **Klein**, encárgate— ordenó el hombre llamando a uno de sus secuaces.

—Sí, señor— cuando este se presentó, los demás se fueron. El hombre vestía suuniforme negro muy ordenado, tenía su cabello naranjo y corto, tenía los ojos azules y era alto —Adelante, **Pinsir**— dijo sacando a su pokémon de una Ultra ball.

—Ahora, Ccino— gritó sacando a su Minccino —**Atracción**— ordenó y enamoró al Pinsir de Klein.

—Bien pensado, niña— le dijo Klein sonriendo —Oye, ¿sabes lo que es la **Mega evolución**?

—¿Mega evolución?— le preguntó la chica sin saber de que hablaba.

—Sí— dijo mostrando una **Mega pulsera** con una piedra activadora en ella.

—Pues no— Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros —Ccino, **Cola férrea**— ordenó y su pokémon fue directo a Pinsir.

—Niña tonta, ahora, Pinsir— Llamó a su pokémon, el cual se puso delante de él, a lo que Klein tocó su brazalete con sus dedos, luego de eso Pinsir empezó a resplandecer, cuando Ai pudo ver de nuevo a Pinsir, éste se veía muy cambiado, tenía los ojos amarillos, en sus cuernos le salieron púas más afiladas, ahora tenía alas y tenía unas masas en los brazos —Saluda a mi **Mega** **Pinsir**, ahora usa **Movimiento sísmico**— ordenó y Mega pinsir fue directo a Minccino, evitando la Cola férrea con una de las masas de sus brazos y luego tomó a Ccino con sus dos brazos, volando a una gran altura, casi perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes, para luego caer fuertemente con Ccino sujetada, la cual recibió un daño inmenso, pero aún así, Ccino se levantó débilmente para usar **Doble bofetón** en Pinsir —¿En serio crres que eso me dendrá?, son tal para cual, unas tontas, Pinsir, usa **Yo primero**— ordenó y así Pinsir fue a atacar primero que Ccino, el cual recibió cuatro golpes, pero más fuertes que los suyos, así, Ccino, cayó debilitado.

—Regresa, Ccino— dijo devolviéndolo a su poké ball —Sal, Mag— dijo sacando a su Magby —Usa Ascuas— gritó y su pokémon lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales impactaron en Pinsir, pero no le causaron mucho daño debido al nivel de este.

—Ahora, usa **Agarre**— ordenó y Pinsir tomó a Magby con sus cuernos, lanzándolo al aire —Agarre nuevamente— Esta vez Pinsir fue volando hasta donde estaba Magby, tomándolo con sus Pinzas y lanzándolo contra un árbol, haciendo que varios **Beedrill **salieran a atacarlo, pero Pinsir los atacó con agarre, derrotándolos de un golpe.

—Pero, ¿cómo los dañaste tanto?— preguntó Ai sorprendida.

—Habilidad— le respondió Klein —La habilidad **Piel celeste **de Pinsir transforma los movimientos **Tipo normal **en **Tipo volador** y Beedrill es débil a ellos.

—Entiendo, pero eso no te salvará, Mag, usa **Polución**— ordenó y Mag obedeció, dejando a Pinsir envenenado.

—Eres una ingenua si creías que con eso me derrotarías, Pinsir, Mov. Sísmico— ordenó y Pinsir atacó a Mag, tomándolo con sus brazos y volando, para luego caer fuertemente con Mag recibiendo el daño, dejándolo debilitado.

—Regresa, Mag— dijo regresándolo a su poké ball —Sal, Aqua— gritó sacando a su nuevo Froakie —Usa **Burbuja**— ordenó y Froakie lanzó pequeñas burbujas que no le hicieron casi nada de daño a Pinsir.

—Eso no le hará nada, Pinsir acaba con esto rápido— dijo sonriendo —Usa **Giga impacto**— ordenó y Pinsir embistió rápida y poderosamente contra Aqua, el cual trató de sostenerlo, pero fue inútil, ya que Pinsir logró conectar contra Aqua el cual no pudo hacer nada y cayó débilitado frente a los pies de Ai —Gané— dijo Klein, pero antes de eso, Pinsir cayó también debilitado.

—No lo creo— sonrió la chica y Aqua logró pararse —Se llama trabajo en equipo, el veneno lo debilitó, y como Aqua sigue en pie, yo gano— dijo cruzando sus brazos, cosa que Aqua imitó.

—Bien hecho— le dijo Klein aplaudiendo con los ojos cerrados —Pero lástima que yo aún tengo a un **Hitmonchan **y un **Zangoose**— le dijo mostrándole 2 Ultra balls.

—No inventes— dijo Ai dándole la espalda, cosa que Aqua imitó.

—No invento, ahora, Hitmonchan— dijo sacando a su pokémon lucha —Usa Puño trueno— ordenó y Hitmonchan se fue directo a Aqua, quien se puso frente a Ai —Ahora.

—Aqua, subiste unos cuantos niveles con esa pelea y la pokédex dice que puedes amortiguar golpes con las burbujas de tu cuerpo, así que, cúbrete— ordenó y Froakie infló sus burbujas, protegiéndose del ataque de Hitmonchan —Ahora, **Lengüetazo**— ordenó y Froakie lamió a Hitmonchan, haciéndolo retroceder —**Ataque rápido**— ordenó y Aqua atacó a Hitmonchan a gran velocidad.

—Bien— dijo Klein — me rindo— dijo regresando a Hitmonchan a su poké ball.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó Ai.

—A tu Froakie le servirá mucho ganarle a dos pokémon de nivel alto, solo míralo— dijo mostrándole a Froakie, quien estaba temblando y poniéndose blanco, para luego transformarse en un **Frogadier**.

—Tienes razón, gracias— le dijo Ai.

—Como sea, es hora de usar a mi pokémon más fuerte, sal, Zangoose— dijo sacando a Zangoose de su Ultra ball.

—Frogadier, usa **Hidropulso**— ordenó y Aqua lazó agua hasta donde estaba Zangoose, pero en menos de un segundo, desapareció, por lo que el agua cayó a un árbol, y al instante, apareció tras Frogadier.

—**Cuchillada**— dijo Klein y Zangoose atacó a Frogadier con sus afiladas garras, dejándolo debilitado —Niña tonta, Zangoose es mi pokémon más fuerte, no podrás derrotarlo.

—Vaya— dijo regresando a Aqua a su poké ball.

—Zangoose, ahora— gritó Klein y Zangoose cortó un árbol el cual cayó encima de Ai, la cual quedó inconsciente —Adiós, niña— dijo Zad, lléndose con Zangoose a su lado.

**Pueblo primavera, Johto.**

Un joven de 11 años, alto, que usaba unos pantalones azules, una camiseta negra, y sobre esta una chaqueta verde y usaba unos zapatos verse con negro. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro del color del **Peridoto** (si no lo conocen, busquen una imagen), bajo su ojo tenía una pequeña cicatriz y su cabello era negro. Se acercaba a el laboratorio que antiguamente fue del profesor Elm, pero ahora se pertenecía a Crystal, al entrar vio a la susodicha sentada en una computadora, con unos brazaletes a su lado y un poco alejadas, 3 poké balls.

—Crystal-san— dijo el chico al acercarse.

—Oh, eres tú, **Peridot****— **dijo la mujer al verlo —Acércate.

—¿Para qué me llamó?— dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de la mujer.

—Necesito tu ayuda— dijo parándose de su silla y caminando hasta las poké balls.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno— dijo abriendo un cajón y sacando de él un objeto —Supongo que no lo sabes y ...

—Oiga— la interrumpió —¿Como volvió tan rápido de Kanto?

—Usé la **Teletransportación **de un Abra, bueno, volviendo al caso... ten — dijo dándole una carta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta de un tal Equipo Ultra, quieren que vaya a verlos a Ciudad Malva, pero estoy muy ocupada, así que creí que podías ayudarme. Por eso te daré un pokémon para que vayas, claro, puedes conservarlo después.

—Claro, por qué no.

—Gracias, ¿no tienes ningún pokémon?

—Nop.

—Bien, elije, pero antes, ten esto, tal vez te sirva— dijo dándole una pokédex.

—Gracias... ¿a cuál debería elejir?, ya sé, a este— dijo tamando a **Totodile.**

—Bien, ten suerte y cuidado en el recorrido a Ciudad Malva.

—Sí, sí— dijo saliendo del lugar y del pueblo con su nuevo Totodile a su lado.

**Ciudad Férrica, Hoenn.  
><strong>

Aki caminaba por fuera de Pueblo escaso, cuando se encontró con Natsu, estaba parado mirando como se alejaba un hombre en un Crobat —¿Qué haces?— le preguntó al verlo.

—Perdí— dijo y se fue al centro pokémon.

—Que chico más raro— dijo viéndolo irse —Por cierto, soy Aki.

—Soy Natsu.

—Un gusto— dijo antes de seguir su camino.

—Debo darme prisa y encontrar a esos tipos antes de que hagan algo malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales.<strong>

Si se preguntan por qué Peridot, pues, es mi piedra de cumpleaños asi que... why not?

Las regiones se van sumand, quiero ponerlas a todas, menos Kalos, porque aún no leo el manga de X Y.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **Batallas y sorpresas.**

**Anteriormente: **Ai y Taiyou lucharon contra los 2 administradores del Equipo Ultra. Sorpresas en este capítulo.

**Declaimer: **Yo... soy Tajiri! En mis sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Salida de Ciudad cerezo, Johto:<strong>

Peridot caminaba con su nuevo Totodile por las afueras de **Ciudad cerezo**, era temprano de mañana porque se había perdido en el trayecto de Pueblo primavera a la ciudad y llegó muy tarde, por lo que se quedó a dormir ahí. Cuando llegó un hombre muy mayor le mostró la ciudad, cuando terminó, salió de la ciudad directo a **Ciudad Malva**, era la siguiente, pero era un trayecto largo. Pero al salir de la ciudad se encontró con una chica, que tenía su cabello azul, una boina roja, una chaqueta larga azul y una falda amarilla, ella parecía de su misma edad, tenía un **Piplup** sobre su cabeza, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y fue a hablarle —Hola, parece que los dos tenemos iniciales de tipo agua— le saludó amigablemente, su Totodile saludó igualmente a la Piplup de la chica.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?— le reprochó en tono arrogante —¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?— le dijo mirándo para otro lado, cosa que su Piplup imitó.

—Pues... no— dijo sin entender de lo que hablaba la niña.

—Soy **Topaz**, y esta es mi amiga **Pip**, deberías mostrar más respeto.

—¿Por qué?, no las conozco.

—Hay este niño, soy la hija de **Diamond y Platinum**.

—¿Los holders?

—Exacto.

—Que casualidad, yo soy amigo de 3 holders, los de Johto, Gold, Silver y Crystal. Si no estoy mal, ellos son amigos de tus padres.

—¿De veras?, pues si es así, tenemos que llevarnos bien, como mis padres y tus amigos— dijo tomándolo del brazo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico —¿Hacia donde te diriges?

—A Ciudad Malva.

—Bien, yo estoy de viaje, me servirá para aprender más del lugar, oh no te mostré a mi otro amigo— luego de decir eso tomó una poké ball y sacó un pequeño **Shinx** —Saluda, **Shin**— dijo poniéndose de puntillas para estar a la altura de su pokémon —Bueno, la señora campeona me dio este, pero no me gusta, ten— le estiró la mano y le dio una poké ball, por la parte translúcida, se podía notar que era un **Gible**.

—Gracias— dijo tomando al pokémon —Bueno, ¿vámonos?

—Claro— le dijo para luego dar una casi inaudible risa.

—Te reíste— le dijo Peridot sonriendo.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo hicis...

—No lo hice— lo calló.

—Bueno... por cierto, soy Peridot, un gusto conocerla, señorita Topaz— dijo extaendiéndole la mano.

—Un gusto también— dijo estrechándole la mano —¿Nos vamos?

—Sí— le respondió Peritod y ambos se pusieron a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad férrica, Hoenn.<strong>

Entrando a Ciudad Férrica estaba Aki, a su lado estaban sus pokémon, Mudkip y Snorunt. Al llegar se sorprendió de lo grando que era, pero no le dio importancia a eso y fue a buscar el gimnasio, cuando lo encontró se acercó a la puerta chocó con alguien que salía y desde adentro se escuchó la voz de la líder del gimnasio gritando "Y no vuelvas".

—Fíjate niño— le dijo la persona que resultó ser una mujer vestida de negro que tenía un **Liepard **acompañándola.

—Oh, lo siento señorita...— dijo ayudándola a pararse.

—No importa, te perdono por botarme ya que fuiste muy educado.

—Gracias señorita Tsubaki.

—No importa, ten— dijo dándole dos **Piedras alba **—Por las molestias, bueno, tengo que irme—dijo y se puso a caminar con su Liepard.

—Buano, gracias— dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida —Ahora a ganar la medalla— entró al gimnasio. Mientras, en la entrada de la ciudad estaba Fuyu entrando con su Torchic, Whismur y Linoone, caminaba felizmente, se podía ver que detrás de ella estaba Natsu caminando lentamente detrás de ella, cabizbajo.

—Te vas antes que yo y te encuentro en el centro pokémon con tus dos pokémon debilitados producto de una batalla con un tipo— le dijo la chica en un tono molesto.

—Odio a ese Milotic, cuando lo vea lo derrotaremos, si tuviera el **Gallade ** de Sapphire— dijo golpeando su palma con su mano derecha —¿No es así Eck, Pass?— les habló a sus pokémon, los cuales asintieron.

—Como sea, mira eso— le apuntó el centro de la ciudad, donde unos miembros del Team ultra estaban haciendo un alboroto —Vamos a ver— lo arrastró a ver lo que pasaba.

—Oh ahí debe estar Seth, es mi opotunidad de vengarme.

—Gente, somos el Equipo ultra, esta es una advertencia— gritaba un soldado —Si no nos dan todos sus pokémon seremos obligados a atacarlos— Natsu buscaba a Seth entre la gente.

—Seth no está aquí, que decepción.

—Como sea, no podemos dejar que dañen a la gente, tenemos que luchar— dijo sacando a Chic —Oigan ustedes— los llamó —No dejaremos que le hagan daño a la gente.

—Calla, niña— le dijo un soldado.

—Si serás, Chic, Ascuas— ordenó y su pokémon lanzó fuego, haciendo retroceder al soldado.

—Maldita niña.

Del gimnasio salía Aki con una medalla en la mano —Genial, gané mi primera medalla, hubiera sido la segunda pero Norman dijo que me enfrentara a él cuando tuviera 3, da igual— su pokédex empezó a sonar —¿Ese es Natsu?— alcanzó a ver a Natsu con Fuyu frente al Team ultra —Hola Natsu y chica que no conozco— los saludó con la mano.

—Hola, Aki—le saludó Natsu apagando su pokédex que también había sonado.

—Hola amigo de Natsu, me llamo Fuyu apagando la suya.

—Hola Fuyu— le saludó Aki.

—Oigan, ¿no van a pelear?— les gritó el soldado —Gente, les mostraremos de que somos capaces— alardeó frente a las personas.

—Aki, ¿nos ayudas?

—Claro, a Mudkip y Snorunt aún les queda fuerza.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Mudkip?— preguntaron los 2 jóvenes.

—Sí, ¿hay algo malo?— preguntó Aki sin entender.

—¿Tienes una pokédex?— preguntaron de nuevo los 2.

—Sí, ¿ustedes también?— Los tres habían olvidado que habían apagado sus pokédex unos pocos minutos atrás.

—Sí, nos reunimos los 3 holders de Hoenn— dijeron nuevamente los 2 —Bueno, después hablamos, ahora tenemos que pelear— dijo Natsu y fue apoyado por los otros 2 —Sal Eck— sacó a su Treecko.

—Liepard, **Juego sucio**— ordenó el soldado sacando a su pokémon, quien fue a atacar a Eck.

—Mud— Mudkip se puso delante de Eck, protegiéndolo, listo para defenderlo, recibiendo el ataque del Liepard enemigo. Cuando se recuperó del ataque empezó a temblar y ponerse blanco, para luego transformrse en Marshtomp. Lanzó al Liepard una gran cantidad de tierra, que lo hizo moverse más lento.

—Eso fue **Disparo lodo**, genial, Mudkip evolucionó en Mrshtomp— exclamó Aki.

—Nuestro turno de brillar, Fuyu— le dijo Natsu a su amiga.

—Claro, no nos robará todo el estrellato— le respondió la chica y ambos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron.

—¡¿QUIÉREN DEJAR DE COQUETEAR Y PONERSE A PELEAR?!— les gritó Aki a los jóvenes, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

—No estamos coqueteando— le gritaron los dos.

—Oye— dijo Aki ignorándolos —¿Por qué tu Treecko lleva puesto eso?— le preguntó a Natsu al darse cuenta que su pokémon estaba vestida con un pequeño chaleco.

—Ruby-san le contagió eso— dijo Fuyu golpeándose la cara con la palma de la mano—Bueno, me gustan los concursos, pero no para hacer eso, cuando veo a sus pokémon, vestidos así, o cuando les está arreglando o dando poké cubos, se me quitan las ganas de participar en ellos.

—Como dice Ruby, ''el estilo es lo primero''— levantó un dedo —Tal vez deba participar en los concursos— se puso la mano en el mentón, pero luego fue atacado por un **Glameow ** de un soldado.

—¿Van a pelear o no?— le gritó el soldado.

—Pues claro— dijeron los 3.

* * *

><p>—¿Donde estoy?— se preguntó Taiyou a sí mismo, viendo que estaba en un cuarto blanco y en una camilla y se dio cuenta de que había un Weedle acostado a su lado —<em>Éste es el que Ultra pateó, debió querer quedarse conmigo.<em>

—Es un hospital, Yume y yo te trajimos, Ai está en esa camilla— le dijo Tsuki sentado en el suelo junto con su Chespin quien ahora era un **Quilladin**, apuntando otra camilla de la sala.

—Chespin evolucionó, que bien— dijo guardando a Weedle en una poké ball.

—Evolucionó mientras luchaba con un alguien, llamado Ultra y su **Mega Gyarados**, Chespin ganó mucha experiencia y logró evolucionar. Tsuki empezó a recordar esa batalla.

Flashback.

Tsuki y Yume habían entrado hace poco al Bosque Verde y se habían encontrado con un grupo de hombres que vestían de negro y uno de ellos usaba máscara, ésta dejaba ver solo su ojo rojo —¿Qué es lo que quieren?— preguntó Tsuki. En su espalda estaba escondida Yume, no solo estaba asustada de los hombres, también de los pokémon tipo bicho que habían ahí. Tsuki por su parte, mostraba una expresión fría e inmutable, por la cabeza de Yume pasaba una duda, ¿Tsuki tiene sentimientos?, esperaba que sí, ya que creía que en ella, estaban floreciendo algunos. Un secreto de Tuski es que en verdad estaba sufriendo un increíble dolor de cabeza, podía sentir a su amigo pokémon, **Mewtwo** cerca. Necesitaba su poder en caso de que pasara algo —Pergunté, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

—Oh, lo lamento— dijo el hombre —Estamos ocupados aquí, les pediré que se marchen— a pesar de su aspecto, era muy educado —Ya nos encontramos con dos niños.

—¿Dos niños?— preguntaron los 2 —¿Era un niño y una niña?

—Así es, ¿son amigos suyos?

—Sí, dime, ¿qué hiciste con ellos?— dijo Tsuki acercándose un poco.

—Bueno, 2 de mis hombres se encargaron de ellos, no fue hace mucho.

—Bueno...— Sacó a su Chespin y de pronto un **Seedot **cayó en su cabeza, lo miró y siguió con Chespin —Ellos lucharon o están luchando contra tus hombres, nosotros lucharemos contigo, ¿no es así, Yume?— Miró a su amiga.

—Ah... claro— le respondió ella.

—Está bien, si es así, salgan, **Gyarados **y **Pachirisu**— eligió de su cinturón dos poké balls.

—Bien, tal parece que este Seedot nos ayudará, Seedot, contra Gyarados— envió a su nuevo amigo.

—Rhy... sal—Sacó a su Rhydon —Tú irás contra...

—Vence a Pachirisu, yo iré por Gyarados, tómalo como una prueba.

—Mi Pachirisu es un Matadragones— dijo el hombre, haciéndole una seña a sus hombres para que se mantuvieran lejos —Recuerden mi nombre, soy el gran **Ultra, **líder del **Equipo ultra**, futuros dueños del mundo, Pachirisu, **Trueno**— Ordenó y su pokémon lanzó un poderoso rayo hasta Kan, sin embargo, Seedot se puso en fente de él para protegerlo y recibió el ataque, no salió lastimado gracias a su inmunidad.

—Bien, la pokédex no dice nada útil sobre ti, así que acércate— Tsuki llamó a Seedot y empezó a usar una MT —Duskull, distráelo— dio la orden y duskull empezó a voladr donde Gyarados.

—Gyarados, Surf— ordenó Ultra y una gran ola fue donde duskull, pero Tsuki lanzó a Shelmet y este usó Protección.

—Ahora, Seedot— dijo Tsuki y empezó a cargar luz solar, para fortuna de Tsuki, Ultra no lo vio —Bien, Chespin, Látigo cepa — el otro pokémon de Tsuki fue donde Gyarados y lo atacó con Látigo cepa, aunque no le causó mucho daño debido a su nivel.

—Ahora Shadow, Lengüetazo— Yume sacó a su Gastly y este atacó a Pachirisu, dejándolo paralizado —**Rencor**— ordenó y Gastly bajó los PP de Trueno, dejándole inutilizable —Rhy, **Terremoto**— ordenó e hizo caer a Pachirisu, dejándolo débil.

—Pachirisu, **Híper colmillo**— A pesar de la resistencia, le causó mucho daño a Rhy —Está distraido, Pachirisu, **Rayo**— Pachirisu empezó a cargar y lanzó un gran rayo el cual cayó en Shadow, dejándolo debilitado.

—Kan, Puño meteoro— Ordenó Yume y Kan empezó a golpear hasta llegar a 3 golpes, y Pachirisu se lanzó a su cara a arañarlo.

—Gyarados, ahora— gritó Ultra y usó un Mega-aro para megaevolucionar a Gyarados

—Como quería— dijo bajo Tsuki —Ahora, Seedot, **Rayo solar**— Dijo Tsuki apuntando a Mega-Gyarados —Chespin, Látigo cepa y **Pin misil**— Chespin lanzó unas púas y su lástigo hasta Gyarados —Shelmet, **Chupavidas**— Shelmet atacó a Gyarados y empezó a restar energía —Duskull, **Rayo confuso**— Duskull lanzó un rayo que logró confundir a su oponente —Sigan así.

—Gyarados, Híper rayo— Gyarados lanzó un poderoso rayo, el cual iba directo a Shelmet, este se escondió en su concha y no sufrió daño.

—Sigan así— Tsuki miraba a sus pokémon que atacaban a Gyarados. Al cabo de unos cuantos ataques, Gyarados cayó debilitado —Eso es trabajo en equipo— cuando dijo esto, Chespin empezó a evolucionar y luego se transformó en Quilladin.

—No importa, regresa Gyarados— Ultra lo regresó a su ultra ball —Pachirissu, Rayo a Kangaskhan —El ataque iba directo a Kan, pero luego se desvió y Rhy lo absorbió.

—La habilidad de Rhy es **Pararrayos**, Rhy acábalo con Terremoto— Dada la orden, Pachirisu quedó completamente debilitado.

—Lo hacen bien niños, tengatengan— Les lanzó un **Mega-brazalete**.

—¿Por qué nos das esto?

—Les servirá, adiós— Se perdió de vista entre los árboles.

—Bien, como sea, Yume, vámonos— Tsuki empezó a caminar sin esperar a la chica.

—S-sí— Yume lo alcanzó y empezaron a caminar, pero antes se despidió de Seedot, el cual dejó en el bosque, al cabo de un rato, encontraron a Taiyou tirado en el suelo y a Ai más adelante.

Fin flasback.

—Me cargaste hasta aquí?— le dijo sentándose.

—No, de hecho el Kan de Yume te cargó, ella a Ai, yo no pude a ninguno— Se paró del suelo y vio a Taiyou aguantándose una risa.

—Una mujer tiene más fuerza que tú— dijo antes de reír a carcajadas, despertando a Ai.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó la chica restregándose los ojos.

—Yume tiene más fuerza que Tsuki.

—Oh, eso debe ser vergonzoso.

—No lo es, cualquiera tiene más fuerza física que yo.

—Eso sí, bueno, ¿donde está mi ropa?— preguntó Taiyou.

—¿Y la mía?—Preguntó Ai.

—Tomen— se las tira —Vístanse, iré a ver a Yume, está en el centro pokémon, al decir la frase "ver a Yume" escuchó una risa por parte de sus dos amigos.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unas horas todosmlos jóvenes estaban reunidos en el centro pokémon, Tsuki había ido a retar el gimnasio, pero se encontró con el equipo Ultra haciendo un alboroto en frente del museo y <strong>Brock <strong>los encaraba.

—Salgan de aquí— les gritaba el líder.

—Tenemos que entrar al museo, es necesario— dijo el hombre con el que había luchado Tsuki, **Ultra **—Necesitamos lo que se está exponiendo.**  
><strong>

—La exposición sobre la Megaevolución... no los dejaré, ayúdame, **Onix**— dijo Brock sacando a su pokémon.

—Como quieras, sal **Steelix**— llamó Ultra a su pokémon —Steelix, es hora— se colocó un **Mega-brazalete.**

—Esto se va a poner bueno— dijo Tsuki con una leve sonrisa, ganándose la mirada de desconformidad de sus amigos, él solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en Hoenn.<strong>

Los miembros del equipo Ultra estaban derrotados y unos **Grovyle, Combusken y Mashtomp** habían salido ganadores de aquella batalla, los entrenadores de aquellos pokémon estaban felices de que ganaron y sus pokémon evolucionaron —Esto es malo— exclamó Natsu al ver a su Grovyle.

—¿No estás contento de que evolucionó?— le preguntó Fuyu acariciando a su nuevo Combusken.

—Deberías estarlo, se volvió más fuerte— dijo Aki con su Marshtomp y Snorunt a los lados.

—No es eso... es que... su chaleco se rompió porque se hizo más grande— se puso a buscar algo en su mochila.

—...— el silencio invadió el lugar.

—Deberías estar feliz, concéntrate más en las batallas y menos en tus homosexualidades— Le dijo enojado Aki y marchándose del lugar.

—¿Homosexualidades?, ¿donde crees que vas?

—No quiero que se me contagie, además, tengo que ganar las medallas— se fue.

—Como sea— Natsu vio que los miembros del Equipo Ultra se iban de la ciudad —Tengo que irme, Fuyu, ya nos veremos— le estiró la mano.

—Adiós— le estrechó la mano y lo abrazó. Luego de ver a Natsu irse del lugar fue al centro pokémon a curar a los suyos. Al cabo de un rato, salió de la ciudad, donde se encontró con unos hombres vestidos de una manera extraña, usaban chaquetas rojas con una "S" azul dibujadas en en ella, sus pantalones eran largos, usaban un sombrero de copa rojo, usaban unos zapatos blancos, un cinturón gris y por último un untifaz rojo. Tenían cierto parecido con una **Súper ball**, y de alguna manera le recordaron al Equipo Ultra, pero de forma más cómica. Era un grupo pequeño de ellos, solo 5, las que más resaltaban eran una mujer pelirroja y cabello largo, en vez de pantalones usaba una falda azul un tanto corta, una chaqueta encajada que resaltaba su figura, no usaba sombrero y usaba unos lentes rojos muy grandes, en su cara había una sonrisa divertida, a su lado tenía un **Stoutland **y miraba a otros 3 sujetos que observaban algo. La otra mujer que resaltaba del grupo era todo lo contrario a la anterior su cabello era azul y corto, usaba pantalones rojos y una chaqueta azul larga, al igual que la otra no usaba antifaz, sino, lentes azules de manera normal, en su cara no había sonrisa, estaba seria, muy seria, tenía un Liepard a su lado y también miraba a los hombres. La curiosidad la picó y se acercó a ellos, a una distancia suficiente como para que escuchara a la perfección lo que hablaban sin ser escuchada, a esa distancia pudo oír que ambas mujeres estaban discutiendo.

—No, no y no— dijo la peliazul a la pelirroja con cara de disgusto.

—Oh vamos, **Ao**— le dijo la pelirroja jugando con su cabello.

—No jugarás con eso, **Aka**— le dijo la mujer llamada Ao.

—Pero se ven divertidas— le reprochó la otra mujer.

—No, y niña, sal de ahí— descubrió a Fuyu.

—No soy una niña— les gritó —Soy Fuyu.

—Se que atacaste junto a tu novio y otro chico a los miembros del equipo Ultra— dijo Ao.

—Gracias, nos ahorraste el trabajo— gritó Aka.

—Él no es mi novio— dijo sonrojada.

—Pues deberías decírselo— dijo Aka.

—¿Decir qué?

—No te hagas— Aka se acercó y le dio unas plmaditas en la espalda —Si tienes miedo, yo te ayudaré.

—Ya cállate, bien niña, puedes irte— le dijo Ao.

—Está... ¿bien?— dijo Fuyu alejándose.

—Bien, sigan con eso— le gritó a los soldados.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto.<strong>

_–_Les daré una última oportunidad, váyanse— Le dijo Brock a Ultra.

—Lo siento, no aceptaré— Dijo y empezó a Megaevolucionar a Steelix, hasta que se convirtió en **Mega Steelix** —Steelix, **Dragoaliento**— Steelixatacó a Onix, pero este soportó bien el ataque.

—Onix, Terremoto— Onix causó un gran terremoto, pero Steelix lo atacó antes con otro Dragoaliento —Esto será difícil.

—Brock, te ayudaremos— Le dijo Tsuki.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Les preguntó a los cuatro, ellos le mostraron la pokédex —Entiendo, gracias, chicos.

—Zad, Klein, vengan aquí— Los llamó Ultra.

—Sí... señor— dijo Zad.

—Mande— dijo Klein.

—Encárguense de ellos.

—Klein/Niña/Zad/Niño— dijeron Ai, Klein, Taiyou y Zad al verse.

—Veo que se conocen, ustedes lucharon, ¿no?

—Así es— dijo Taiyou.

—Es hora de mi venganza— le dijo Ai a Klein.

—Cuando quieras— le dijo Klein.

—Esto se pondrá bueno— Tsuki se sentó en el suelo a ver la próxima pelea, sin embargo, Yume lo golpeó y se paró —Pensándolo bien, no me quedaré sin pelear— Todos los presentes lo miraron raros.

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta.<strong>

En el laboratorio pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, el Prof. Oak se encontraba hablando con alguien a travez de un **Videomisor **con alguien que n representaba más de 1,50 m de estatura, usaba una gorra ROJA y una chaqueta AMARILLA, tenía su cabello rubio, sus ojos eran rojos, usaba un pantalón negro y zapatos blancos.—¿Volverán a casa pronto?, **Fire**.

—Claro, **Leaf **está ansioso de ver a sus padres— dijo apuntando a su espalda, a una chica un tanto más alta que él, la chica un tanto más alta que él, tenía cabello castaño, ojos AZULES, una chaqueta VERDE sobre una camiseta blanca, una falda negra y unos zapatos blancos. Tenía una cara seria, pero al ver al profesor, cambió radicalmente hasta parecer completamente feliz.

—Hola, Profesor— Lo saludó amistosamente sentándose sobre Fire, sonrojándolo un poco.

—Hola— dijo el profesor algo nervioso por la escena.

—Eres una bipolar— le molestó Fire.

—Y tú un enano— le sacó la lengua.

—Inmadura.

—Raro.

—Los espero— El profesor cortó la comunicación —Que bueno que vuelvan desde Kalos, pero se nota que no han cambiado y Fire no ha crecido, es como su madre, ¿cómo estarán Tsuki, Ai y Taiyou?

* * *

><p><strong>A que no adivinan quienes son Fire y Leaf en verdad... son un misterio.<strong>

**Hace tiempo no actualizo esta cosa (ya era hora), pelea épica en camino...**


End file.
